A Child for us All
by HuntoB
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter Six. Sorry about the delay! An old friend rejoins the team and the young parents meet their offspring. Please R&R. There's a surprise for Tommy and Kim when an addition to the rangering family is discovered.
1. Oh my God

DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me so I'm not getting any money for this. None of the power ranger's are owned by me, which is a real shame. The characters of Tommy and Kim's parents belong to me. Enjoy the fic.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't go much on the season's after MMPR so this story takes place just before Zeo. Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Adam, Kimberley and Aisha are all rangers. However Billy is no longer a ranger, but is able to morph in emergencies. Billy and Tommy went through some trouble with Lord Zedd and now share a telepathic connection. Billy is actually considered a telepath. Hope this clears things up.  
  
A Child for us All.  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
Those two words were spoken so softly, Tommy wasn't sure that he had heard correctly. But as reality came crashing through, he was certain that those two words would change his life forever.  
  
Sitting at the edge of the lake, he felt Kimberley's tense body waiting for him to reply. He wanted to reassure her, to kiss her; but all he could do was sit, and wait and wonder how on earth he was going to support them.  
  
"Tommy?" Kim's hesitant question broke the silence that engulfed them both. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Tommy sighed. "I'm fine Kim... this is a shock to me... but I'm really happy for us, I just need time to think." Tommy found that he was mouthing these words automatically. In his mind however, he was cursing the day when he had forgotten protection and dismissed it as soon as Kimberley kissed him. A 17-year should not have this responsibility. Yet he now did, and he was going to have to sort things out so the child would have the best possible life ever.  
  
Kimberley looked at her boyfriend and saw the worried look on his face. Placing a hand on his knee, she silently prayed that they would find a way to make everything all right again.  
  
The next day...  
  
Billy had been sick for the last few days and consequently had not been around the rest of his friends. Yet, ever since he and Tommy suffered under Lord Zedd, he had felt a mental connection with the long-haired leader of the Power Rangers. Through that mental connection he found his friend in need of someone to talk to and knew that he would receive a visitor in the very near future.  
  
Tommy lifted his head and took a startled step backwards. That morning he had left his house and just started walking. He had no destination in mind, but needed the physical activity to ease his worry and to provide a better 'thinking' atmosphere. Sparring was no good, he was afraid his focus would be out and he had no desire to hurt anyone. His apparent wanderings had led him to outside Billy's house.  
  
*Why not* Tommy thought, *Billy probably realises something is wrong by now, and I do need to talk.* Squaring his shoulders, he walked up to the front door and knocked.  
  
"Come in Tommy" Billy's muffled reply could be heard from inside.  
  
"Hey bro.... What's happened to you, you look like you didn't sleep last night." Billy greeted Tommy with a small frown.  
  
"That's probably because I didn't sleep last night," Tommy started, "Billy I have something to tell you" Tommy paused.  
  
"Go on, I'm listening." Billy encouraged.  
  
"I'm going to be a father Billy, Kim's pregnant with my child." Tommy whispered, looking down at the floor.  
  
Billy blinked, and sat down on the floor with a thud. "Wow, you really know how to sweep someone off their feet! Congratulations."  
  
"What am I going to do Billy?" Tommy's voice began to sound desperate, "I'm too young to be a father, I'm a Power Ranger and I haven't got any money to support this child!"  
  
Billy climbed back to his feet, "Hush now" Putting a finger to Tommy's lips, "You'll figure everything out in time, and I will help you. But right now, you need to stop the worry and sort things out with Kim first, find out what she wants and then work on a strategy." Hugging his former leader he smiled slyly, "What will Zordon and Alpha say?"  
  
Tommy groaned "Billy don't you dare! I've got enough problems at the moment." Tommy's face suddenly fell, "They probably already know!"  
  
"They just might." Billy agreed, "but don't worry about that, go and talk to Kimberley."  
  
"Okay, I'm going... um, thanks Blue" Tommy smiled as he started to leave, using his old nick name for Billy.  
  
"You're welcome Green." Billy returned the favour and then shut his door. His sighed "Things are sure going to be interesting for a while."  
  
Five minutes later....  
  
Walking over to Kimberley's house had given Tommy a bit of time to gather his thoughts. As he stood on the doorstep, waiting for someone to answer the door, he felt slightly better about the whole turn of events.  
  
Walking to her front door, Kimberley cursed whoever was on that doorstep, she had no desire for entertaining, all she wanted to do was think, and hope that Tommy would come and talk to her soon. So she was pleasantly surprised when she opened the door to find her boyfriend standing on the front step.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Tommy greeted her softly, not sure of what to do.  
  
"Hey yourself, come in." Kimberley gave him a kiss on the cheek and then allowed him to follow her to her room. Tommy blushed as he entered, remembering that this was the venue where they gave life to Kimberly's condition.  
  
"We need to talk." Kimberley told him as she sat on her bed.  
  
"I know, I know.... I just want you to know that I'm here 100%, we'll get through this, no matter what." Tommy assured her.  
  
Kimberley glowed inside and settled her self for a long 'deep and meaningful.'  
  
The next day....  
  
Tommy made his way down to where his parents were in the kitchen, both Kimberley and himself had agreed that they would tell their parents, and hopefully have their support.  
  
"Hey sleepy head." Tommy's mother greeted his and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Had a big night last night hmmm?"  
  
"Sorta." Tommy mumbled and then took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of Angle Grove, Kimberley was going through her usual breakfast routine with her mother.  
  
"Kimberley, what is with you this morning, that's the third glass of OJ you've spilled this morning, is something wrong?" Kimberley mother asked with concern in her voice.  
  
Kimberley sighed and braced herself "Actually Mom, I have something to tell you."  
  
Back in the Olivier's house, Tommy's parent's had gotten over the initial shock and were bombarding Tommy with questions. Tommy looked like he was going to break down any minute. Seeing this, his father comforted him.  
  
"Tommy, we are not angry, or upset. Surprised and concerned would be more like it. You're a responsible boy and you'll get through this, but your mother and I want you to know what you've gotten yourself into."  
  
"I know what I've gotten into Dad, and we are slowly figuring out what we are going to do. I just needed you two to know because I don't think I can do this by myself." Tommy's parent's had to strain to hear what Tommy was saying, their son looked so small and frightened at that moment. Both sighing, they gathered him into their arms.  
  
"We're here for you son... all the way."  
  
Kimberley received a similar reaction from her mother, but once she had sorted things out in her head, the most important question she had for her daughter could not wait any longer.  
  
"Are you and Tommy going to marry?"  
  
Kimberley looked at her mother in shock, there was a million other questions that she thought her mother would have asked first.  
  
"Mom, we've got nine months to sort everything out, but yes, Tommy and I are thinking of getting married, but we don't know when, it may be after the baby's born." Kimberly's eyes filled with tears. "I need you mom, more than ever!"  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, I'm here." Kimberly's mother hugged her daughter for a long time.  
  
Two days later...  
  
"Billy, what am I going to say to Zordon?" Tommy looked horrible he hadn't slept well for days.  
  
"Nothing at the moment, you know that if you went into the Command Centre looking like that Zordon would have you there for days. You've gotta start looking after your self Tommy, you have nearly everything sorted out, you need rest." Billy was concerned for his friend.  
  
"Not yet Billy." Tommy replied, hanging his head tiredly.  
  
"Yes, now Tommy, look, my dad isn't here, go and lie down for awhile, we'll deal with Zordon after." Billy commanded.  
  
Tommy looked at his friend. Sometime's it was a real pain being so close to Billy, contrarily to popular belief, Tommy was not the dominate one of the two. Anything that Billy said, Tommy would eventually agree to. Sighing he nodded his head and allowed Billy to lead him up to his room.  
  
A few moments later Billy looked at Tommy, who was sound asleep. "Tommy, you'll get through this, just like you have gotten through everything else. I'll be with you too, every step of the way."  
  
Well, let me know what you think guys. Part two is coming soon but it would be easier with more reviews.  
  
HuntoB - kokoro wa hanatan koto wo yosu  
*Be ready to free your mind* 


	2. Celebrations

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, they own everything.  
  
A Child for Us All - 2  
  
Tommy stood in the Power Chamber with Kimberley next to him and the rest of the team behind him. He reasoned with himself that Zordon most likely knew of Kimberley's condition but somehow that made Tommy feel worse, rather than better.  
  
"Um Zordon... I have something to tell, uh inform you about." Tommy was trying his best to sound mature as possible, but that was becoming a hard task when somewhere through his statement he had fallen back to mumbling like a nervous teenager (which he was).  
  
"GO AHEAD TOMMY, YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN CONFINE IN ME" The long-haired teen jumped at the volume of his mentor's voice and so Zordon adjusted it to a more comfortable level.  
  
Kimberley shot a glance at her boyfriend/lover and decided to give the news herself, if Tommy continued in this way they would be there forever. "Zordon, I'm pregnant with Tommy's child" The statement was delivered as bluntly as it could be.  
  
The ancient mage and mentor was slightly taken back by the bluntness of Kimberley's words. Alpha could only splutter in excitement and overload in the background.  
  
"THIS IS ...WONDERFUL NEWS KIMBERLEY AND TOMMY. CONGRATULATIONS." Zordon was pleased that "his children" had taken their love for each other one step further. There was a fleeting thought towards lack of protection in that love, something Zordon was sure their parents had already addressed.  
  
"But Zordon, what will we do about the team?" Tommy asked, slightly light headed at how well Zordon was taking this news.  
  
"TOMMY, I THINK YOU SHOULD SIT DOWN." Zordon advised, looking at the pale teen. A chair appeared from one of the back chambers and Tommy gratefully sat down. "YOU WILL BE ABLE TO PARTICIPATE IN THE TEAM FOR AS LONG AS YOU WANT TOMMY, KIMBERLEY AS WELL. WHEN YOU ARE MORPHED KIMBERLEY, THE MORPHING GRID WILL PROTECT YOUR CHILD AND YOU WILL APPEAR AS NORMAL IN YOUR UNIFORM/ARMOUR. BUT I DO UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WILL WANT TO TAKE LEAVE FROM THE TEAM SO I WILL LEAVE IT TO YOU TO CHOOSE YOUR TEMP. REPLACEMENTS."  
  
Tommy was unable, like any father-to-be, to say anything intelligent at that moment and so Kimberley once again did the honours.  
  
"Thank you Zordon, I would like to still help the Rangers for as long as possible, and so will Tommy, I guess, but I will find someone to help you guys once the baby is born. But we both want to remain with the team, our absence will only be for the short term"  
  
"KIMBERLEY, DON'T BE SO SURE THAT YOU WILL ONLY HAVE ONE CHILD" Zordon advised her.  
  
"But Zordon, there are no histories of multiple births in either Tommy's or my families." Kimberley informed him; sure that she was only going to have one child.  
  
The rest of the Ranger team had been quiet during the whole exchange... except for Billy they had no idea that Kimberley was pregnant. The silence was not going to last for much longer, Aisha was already beaming like a full set of floodlights.  
  
"KIMBERLEY, THROUGH OUT THE HISTORY OF THE POWER, ANY FEMALE KNOWN TO HAVE HELD THE POWER AND GIVEN BIRTH HAVE INDEED HAD A MULTIPLE BIRTH REGARDLESS OF THEIR HISTORY. THE POWER INCREASES THE CHANCES FOR REASONS UNKNOWN TO US, HOWEVER I FEEL IT IS THE POWER PROTECTING ITSELF FROM EXTINCTION." Zordon informed her.  
  
"Oh my god, you're going to have twins!" Aisha could not longer stay quiet; she rushed to her friend's side and caught her in a fierce hug.  
  
"Wow" Kimberley breathed, "Aisha, you are going to break my ribs if you are not careful!"  
  
Aisha loosened up a bit and started making plans with Kimberley about baby shopping.  
  
Meanwhile, all the male rangers had gathered around Tommy, who had regained his sensors, and were uttering the manly comments that were expected in this sort of situation.  
  
Zordon and Alpha looked upon their team of Rangers and drank the happy atmosphere. Out of all the Ranger teams that Zordon had guided, the current team had him most captivated and intrigued.  
  
Tommy's head was spinning; it was bad enough that he knew he was going to have one child, but two? *How on earth am I going to afford this? * His male team-mates were gathered around him, patting him on the back and congratulating him but not one of their words were heard. Billy noticed his mental distress and tried to soothe him. *Don't worry Tommy, it'll all work out in the end. * Tommy looked into Billy's eyes. *That's easy for you to say you aren't on the receiving end of this! * Tommy's thought was almost sobbed.  
  
Looking at Tommy, Zordon decided the leader of the Power Rangers had had enough for one day. Clearing his throat, he dismissed them all. "Try and get some rest Tommy, I wish to speak to you tomorrow" The mage added. Tommy's face was startled and panicked as they teleported out to the park.  
  
Tommy's first words out of his mouth as the teleportation beam faded were "Zordon's gonna kill me tomorrow!" Kimberley shook her head impatiently. "Now why would he do that Tommy, he's happy for us. Don't be so paranoid." Looking around while she was reassuring her boyfriend she noticed some familiar figures running towards them. "Um guys, we have some unwanted company coming!"  
  
The rangers turned as the putties raced towards them. "Kimberley, get out of her now!" Tommy yelled. Everyone was startled at the intensity of his or her leader's voice. "I mean it Kim! - Zordon, could you teleport Kim home please?" The answer was given as Kimberley disappeared in a stream of pink light.  
  
"Let's mince these clay brains, I'm starving!" Groans' of 'Rocky!' could be heard as the ranger's joined battle with the putty patrol.  
  
"Okay clay brains, let's get this over with!" Tommy round-housed two putties with force, one of them disappeared. An axe kick destroyed the second one. Billy joined with his leader and they both began to tag team, an exercise that worked well with the two, since their thoughts were often as one.  
  
A group of putties had corned Aisha and Adam, trying to fluster them both with a flurry of hands and legs. "Aisha, up on my shoulders!" Adam called, boosting her up with his arm. The yellow ranger was then able to flip out of the entrapment, kicking two putties in the chest destroying those. Adam knocked out a putty with a hammer fist and another with a swift knee to the chest. Suddenly the remaining putties disappeared.  
  
"Whoa, what was that all about?" Aisha was still hyped up from the battle, one fist raised just in case.  
  
"I don't know, but I thing we should high tail it out of here, before Zedd decides to interrupt my lunch further!" Rocky said demorphing and looking expectantly at the rest of the team.  
  
"All right guys, I'm going to check on Kim - catch you later." With a parting wave Tommy split from the rest of the rangers and headed over to Kimberley's house.  
  
Billy watched his leader *more like brother* walk from the battle scene. "Um guys, I'm going to head home. I have a project that is near completion" Copying Tommy he broke from the group.  
  
As Billy walked, his thoughts drifted back to when he became a telepath, and Tommy's mind became irreversibly linked with his.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Thanks all to the great reviews you've all given me, the things you've liked or commented on have been really helpful. Sorry this chapter is short, but because of your reviews I'm adding a flashback chapter on what happened between Lord Zedd, Tommy and Billy. Also to answer a few more comments, I know that Kim and Tommy won't normally get with child, due to how responsible they both are but in my story they are both normal teenagers (yes with awesome duties) that are quiet capable of making mistakes. And I didn't mean to pass off Billy and Tommy's relationship as m/m. Think of very close brothers, Billy paying the other part. Thanks again for the reviews, keep them coming in and I'll start working on the flash back chapter. 


	3. Memories

DISCLAIMER: They own everything, I own nothing. :(  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, this chapter explains Tommy and Billy's mental connection. Due to Billy's newly discovered telepathic abilities, he can morph when needed into his ninja form. Don't ask why he just can! Hope you all like this chapter, please read and review.  
  
A Child for us All – Part 3  
  
It all started when the rangers were set a science project through school. Their goal was to determine how well their memory worked and if they could change their own personal interpretation of events through the introduction of different stimulus. Walking out of the classroom Tommy was beginning to have visions of repeating the year.  
  
"Man – memory? You have to be joking, I'm going to fail for sure!" He was well known for his memory – or lack of. Billy laughed; by chance he had been paired with his team leader for the project.  
  
"Not so Tommy. I am sure that this project could be carried out in such a way to aid your memory. A tool may be found to assist you through our research." Tommy sighed.  
  
"Where's Rocky?" he asked. "I need to spar!"  
  
***  
  
Lord Zedd looked down on earth and growled. "Those pathetic teenagers are tying to improve the white ranger? Hah, good luck to them!" He began to glow as he faced Rita. "Pah, it's a wonder Tommy remembers to get dressed each morning!"  
  
"Well Zeddy, why don't we mess up their project. You haven't been able to come up with a good plan for months – here's your chance!" Rita screeched at her evil husband.  
  
"WHY YOU!" Lord Zedd raged. "Just you wait, I'll kidnap the leader of those pathetic power teens and have an experiment of our own! The white ranger will finally belong to me!"  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it!" Rita retorted and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Women!" Lord Zedd spat disgustedly as he turned to contemplate the fate of the white ranger. He spotted Billy and Tommy walking across the park. "Two rangers all alone, an even better chance for my putties to carry out my plan." The evil lord mused. "Putties go and capture the white ranger!" He ordered as he sent a putty patrol down the earth.  
  
***  
  
Billy and Tommy were halfway to the youth center when a large putty patrol appeared around them. The two teenagers instantly dropped down in a fighting stance. "Maybe we need to give Lord Zedd a memory lesson, like what happens when we fight his putties," quipped Tommy as he moved forward to take out two of the clay brains with a forward punch and a reverse elbow strike.  
  
"I feel it will be a hard lesson for him to learn" was Billy's dry comment as he flipped over a putty and destroyed it with a side thrust kick. As Tommy and Billy fought, it seemed that the putties were trying to separate them, with no luck. As the two rangers gained the upper hand, a putty shrugged its shoulders and the whole group teleported from the area.  
  
Tommy and Billy were teleported to the dark dimension. As their vision cleared they glanced at each other.  
  
"This isn't good" Tommy muttered. "Can you contact Zordon Billy?" he asked. No sooner than Billy had put his wrist to his mouth and activated his communicator, did Goldar appear.  
  
"Blue Ranger? What are you doing here?" The space monkey asked.  
  
Billy looked surprised. "I can take my leave right now if you wish." He offered.  
  
Goldar hesitated, apparently considering the offer before answering. He shook his head. "Insufferable fool, how dare you mock me!" The monster gave an evil grin, "No, two will suit my Lords designs quiet nicely!" He pointed his sword at them both and their vision became one of flames.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Tommy and Billy disappeared from earth, the sirens began to wail in the power chamber.  
  
"Aye, ie ie! Zordon what's happening?" Alpha started to panic as he brought up reports.  
  
"LORD ZEDD HAS CAPTURED THE WHITE AND BLUE RANGER. CONTACT THE REMAINING RANGERS AND SUMMON THEM AT ONCE." Zordon's voice was worried as he directed the small robot.  
  
"Right away Zordon" Alpha hurried over to the consol as he complied with Zordon's bidding. Within moments, the teleportation beams announced the ranger's arrival.  
  
"Zordon what's going on?" Kimberly asked, a frown on her face, "and where is Tommy and Billy?" She added as she looked around.  
  
"TOMMY AND BILLY ARE THE REASON WHY YOU WERE SUMMONED HERE. LORD ZEDD HAS CAPTURED THEN BOTH." As Zordon answered the question, Kimberly turned pale.  
  
"Why?" Aisha asked their mentor, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"HE MEANS TO BRAIN WASH THE TWO, TURNING THEM AGAINST GOOD ONCE AND FOR ALL. WITH TWO RANGERS AS SKILLED AS TOMMY AND BILLY, HIS TRIUMPH WILL BE COMPLETE." Zordon informed them. "BEHOLD THE VIEWING GLOBE." The rangers turned towards the globe to see the two trapped in the dark dimension. Suddenly they disappeared in flames.  
  
"Oh god, Zordon where have they gone?" Kimberly's voice sounded slightly hysterical.  
  
"I AM NOT CERTAIN KIMBERLY." Zordon replied gravely. "ALPHA, TRY AND GAIN A LOCK ON THE TWO"  
  
"At once" Alpha agreed, carrying out the necessary adjustments. "The computers cannot fix their locations. But evidence suggests that they have been taken deep into Lord Zedd's castle. We are unable to teleport anyone in or out. Aye ie ie, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, we're not going to just leave them there, that's for sure!" Rocky affirmed, "Adam, you've worked with Billy often enough. Do you think we could come up with a way to get them out?"  
  
"I'm sure of it" came Adam's reply, he was already reading the reports Alpha had printed out earlier.  
  
"Well, let's get to work. I don't want Zedd to have them a second longer than we can help it!" And with that the reduced ranger team strived to come up with a rescue plan.  
  
***  
  
As Tommy and Billy recovered from their second unwanted teleportation, Lord Zedd gloated over his triumph.  
  
"So what!" pouted Rita, "you've got lucky. Now what are you doing to do, brain wash them both?" She was sulking, annoyed that her husband had managed to pull off part of his plan.  
  
"Exactly my prickly pear. But first I'm going to have some fun. Not only will those pathetic teens be brain washed, they'll be completely broken as well!" The evil lord was practically dancing at the thought. "GOLDAR!" He called.  
  
The space monkey came rushing to his master's side. "You called?" he asked, eye's glowing with hope.  
  
"It's time to break those teens. I've transferred them to the larger dungeon, use it as a training area to teach them a lesson in manners!" ordered Lord Zedd.  
  
"At once my Lord!" Goldar practically saluted and ran off to do Lord Zedd's bidding.  
  
Down in the dungeon, Billy and Tommy were trying to contact the rest of the ranger team, with no luck. Lord Zedd had confiscated their morpher's yet allowed for their communicators to remain. It was as if the evil being was taunting them.  
  
"Pathetic human's, its time to die!" At the sound of Goldar's challenge the two teens looked at each other. It seemed that they were going to be in for some trouble.  
  
"Try not to get to close to him," whispered Tommy, "we may be able to escape serious injury and wear him down faster." Billy nodded. They both stood up, facing Goldar. "We're ready when you are!"  
  
Goldar rushed them both with his sword, at the last minute the two rangers diverted away from the monster, kicking him in the back as they passed. Goldar roared, as the battle began intent.  
  
The two captured teens tried to stay out of the monster's reach, only coming in when he was off-guard to deliver a quick defensive technique. Jabs and snap kicks were repeatedly executed; these were safe techniques capable of injuring when performed correctly. Yet Goldar showed more stamina than the two humans, slowing gaining a greater number of hits. Billy had just delivered a low snap kick to the side of Goldar's knees when Tommy made use of the space monkey's diverted attention, setting himself up for a flying side kick to the monster's side – a vital target area. Unfortunately exhaustion had started to beset the two teens that cost Tommy his usual speed. Goldar managed to pre-empt the kick, grabbing Tommy mid flight and throwing him against the dungeon wall. The leader of the power rangers hid the wall and floor with a sickening thud. Billy glanced at his leader – he wasn't moving. Goldar spoke.  
  
"Well human, there's no fun in playing with just one of you. Be sure that I'll return to finish our chat." As soon as he finished speaking, he disappeared. Billy crawled over to his fallen leader.  
  
***  
  
In the Power Chamber patience was wearing thin as the rangers desperately strived to find an optimal solution. Rocky had been observing his fellow team members for the last few minutes, noting that Adam was starting to look slightly hassled. Kim couldn't let a minute go by without asking the black ranger if he had any luck or was there anything she could do. If the pink ranger weren't careful, Zordon would have her sedated in the next few minutes. He decided to avert possible violence with a well-timed suggestion.  
  
"Look, here's what I think. Adam you chose someone to stay here and help you. The rest of us will go and get out of your hair." The black ranger flashed a grateful look towards Rocky.  
  
"RANGER'S I AGREE WITH THIS COURSE OF ACTION. TOO MANY BODIES MAY HINDER THE SEARCH EFFORTS" Like Rocky, Zordon had noticed Adam's distress.  
  
"At the moment I don't really need any help – I have Zordon and Alpha." Adam really needed to have some time to think without any distractions, he was used to working with Billy, and that usually occurred in companionable silence. He found a diversion for them. "Why don't you go and finish our projects, that will keep your minds busy." Kimberley looked like she was going to argue, a look from Zordon silenced her.  
  
"Come on guys, no use making it worse for Adam. I don't think a note from Zordon will get us out of homework either!" Rocky tried to rally the girls together.  
  
"GO RANGERS, WE WILL INFORM YOU AT ONCE IF ANYTHING CHANGES." Zordon dismissed the three and with that Alpha teleported them out.  
  
Adam turned to Alpha. "Maybe if we repeatedly swept the teleportation beam over the moon we'll find a weak spot to use as a reference point to teleport them out?"  
  
"Good idea Adam, let's see how it works" agreeing with Adam, the robot turned towards the computers.  
  
***  
  
Back on the moon, Billy was desperately trying to wake Tommy up. *Wonderful* The blue ranger thought to himself, *how on earth am I going to carry him out of here?* Billy, from a young age had sometimes been able to impress people with his own thoughts, usually if he was feeling a particular emotion strongly. His mother had always told him to be sensitive to other people's feelings, and to a young Billy, this seemed like an extension of the appropriate consideration. When his mother passed away, the young boy unwittingly locked that aspect of his mind away and there the ability sat dormant. *COME ON TOMMY, PLEASE WAKE UP. I NEED YOU CONSCIOUS SO I CAN ASSESS YOUR INJURIES* this thought was blown from Billy's mind in frustration and worry. Second's later Tommy groaned. "Whatever just hit me, make sure you got that number plate!" Billy sighed in relief, unaware that his thoughts and feelings may have jolted Tommy awake.  
  
"Where are you injured?" The blue ranger now needed to assess their injuries, in order to formulate a plan for their escape. "I think I've received some broken ribs and bruising," he added, wincing at the memory.  
  
Tommy tried to sit up, and failed dismally at the effort. "Oh god!" he muttered between gritted teeth as pain radiated throughout his body. "I think you can be sure I've got some broken ribs in their somewhere! Can you help me get up?" Tommy's faced looked gray.  
  
"Negative, it would be wiser to leave you where you are until we know the current state of your injuries." Billy placed firm hands on his leader's shoulders as Tommy once again tried to rise.  
  
Tommy paled further, he was in a situation he always feared - he would not be able to protect one of his team members. "Billy, I can't leave you to face them on your own, you have your own injuries"  
  
"Mine are mere scratches compared to yours. I shall be able to adequately hold them off until the rangers find a way to free us." Billy's reply was firm and no-nonsense. Tommy sighed, ousted by his own rules – if you were injured you did everything you could to keep the injuries contained. But his rules didn't count when they were applied to him. He had let down the rangers before, when he was Rita's green ranger. Tommy was never going to let down any of his team again. If Tommy couldn't help Billy against Goldar, he would feel like he had failed. "Billy..." Tommy's protest was cut short by the arrival of Rito. "Oh this just gets better!"  
  
"Aw, the poor iddle ranger is hurt!" Rito teased. "Let Rito make it all better!" He advanced towards the two.  
  
Billy stood up, readying himself to defend them both, Tommy was in no position to fight anyone.  
  
"Billy, remember the tactics" Tommy hoarsely ordered. In his mind he had already failed the blue ranger. Rito had unwittingly began the mental destruction of the white ranger, Tommy would much rather take a physical beating than see any of his team under attack – without any chance of assistance.  
  
Rito rushed towards Billy, who moved away from Tommy so he would be out of the firing line. The blue ranger was no longer the soft, vulnerable type he once was and could quite capably defend himself. Rito in truth was a clumsily warrior, but it was his stupidity and willingness to do battle where no one else would that made him dangerous. As the mutated monster made the occasional contact with Billy, Rito noticed that Tommy would flinch. Rito cackled "What's wrong Tommy? Feeling left out are we? Let me make you feel more welcome!"  
  
"Bring it on Rito!" Tommy quickly replied, glad to have the focus off Billy. Rito's slow thought process was confused as he noticed Tommy's body language changing from afraid to defiant. He paused and scratched his head.  
  
"Hey Goldy!" Rito yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Goldar asked, appearing through flames. Rito sluggishly explained that if 'Ed wanted to break the white ranger, just make him watch Billy get beaten up, cause "it sure seemed to shut him up here" Rito, the dumbest of the lot, had just laid Tommy's weakness right out in front of them all.  
  
Billy was watching his leader carefully. Fear and frustration radiated from Tommy. The white ranger's body language was showing Billy that he needed reassuring that he was not letting anyone down. He didn't want to confirm the monster's finding by verbally speaking to Tommy. *I'll be fine Tommy, have faith* Billy thought as he rushed towards the two monsters. Goldar brushed the blue ranger aside like a fly.  
  
"Pah, you pathetic humans amuse me." He pulled a gun like device from thin air. "The blue ranger in trouble hurts you white ranger?" He taunted, pointing the gun at Billy and laughed at Tommy's increased signs of distress. "My master commands me to brainwash you both, this will be so much more amusing to see you suffer at the same time!" He pulled the trigger, releasing a beam of evil.  
  
Billy was consumed with evil thoughts and memories of violent actions. *Must think of my friends, good thoughts* He feel to his knees and doubled over, groaning. *Mom, help me! * The blue ranger often talked to his mother in his thoughts, using her memory to help him through the tough times. This was definitely one of those tough times!  
  
Tommy pushed himself onto all fours, gasping as pain overloaded his sensors. He WAS NOT going to let Billy down, never! Through his own distress, Billy noticed his leader. *Tommy, I'll be okay, I'm strong enough for this* He wasn't sure if he spoke this reassurance or not. *You haven't let me down Tommy, have faith in that thought*  
  
Tommy's thoughts had momentarily gone from protecting Billy to fighting back the wave of darkness that was rapidly consuming him once again. He felt something in that darkness, something familiar – yet alien to him. *Billy?* he asked, seconds before unconsciousness overtook him.  
  
***  
  
As the report came back to the Power Chambers computers, Alpha nearly overloaded with relief. "Zordon, the computers have a lock on Tommy and Billy, teleporting them now!"  
  
"WELL DONE ADAM AND ALPHA." Zordon's praise was tinged with relief. Moment's later, light beams of white and blue appeared from the Power Chamber roof. The beams dissolved, leaving Tommy and Billy lying on the floor. As Billy's senses cleared, he looked sharply at Adam.  
  
"Of course we're okay, and I knew you would be able to perform the necessary functions in order to carry it out." The Blue ranger winced as he rose to his feet. "Alpha, could you teleport Tommy onto a med-bed? He's not going to be feeling wonderful with his injuries."  
  
Adam and Alpha just stared at Billy. "Um, I didn't say anything Billy." Adam was sounding slightly confused.  
  
Billy paused and put a hand to his head. "I swear that I heard you say something. Although my head feels abnormal at the moment, I may have imagined your voice." The young genius sounded perplexed, something out of the ordinary.  
  
Zordon listened to the exchange and then allowed himself to 'feel' the two injured rangers. Like most from his home planet, Zordon had strong telepathic abilities. He sensed a change in Billy, and a similar but different, change in Tommy. "BILLY, I BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE BECOME SENSITIVE TO THE THOUGHTS OF OTHERS. IT SEEMS THAT THE ABILITY WAS PRE-EXISTING TO THIS MOMENT, BUT HAD BEFORE REMAINED DORMANT. TOMMY TOO, HAS BECOME AFFECTED IN SOME WAY." The Blue ranger started at the mention of Tommy's name.  
  
"Adam, what's the diagnoses on Tommy's injuries? He is in quite a bit of pain." As Billy spoke, he also winched at the thought of his sore ribs.  
  
"BILLY, PLEASE LET ADAM AND ALPHA TEND TO YOUR INJURIES, I SHALL SUMMON THE REMAINING RANGERS HERE." Zordon quickly scanned the medical condition of the two as he contacted Rocky. Billy had suffered some broken ribs and major bruising, which was already being healed by the ranger's accelerated healing. He had also activated his telepathic abilities by trying to mentally reassure Tommy. This act had created a permanent bond between the two. They would know exactly how each other were feeling and what the other was thinking. Tommy wasn't as lucky as Billy, he was still unconscious from the injuries he had received. Zordon reviewed them all: nearly half his ribcage broken, broken arm, dislocated knee, bruising and to Zordon's alarm some internal bleeding. Tommy's accelerated healing was already kicking in, and the med-bed was attending the worst of his injuries. *It may be safer to keep Tommy unconscious for a few hours, just till his ranger healing stabilizes his condition* Zordon thought to himself.  
  
"We read you Zordon." Rocky's voice broke into Zordon's thoughts.  
  
"ADAM AND ALPHA HAVE BEEN SUCCESSFUL IN RETURNING THE WHITE AND BLUE RANGER TO US, TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER AT ONCE." Zordon gave the Red ranger the good news and watched the ranger's teleport in.  
  
Kimberley's soft cry could be heard as she laid eyes on her boyfriend. "Tommy!" No. Please." Tears glistened in her eyes as she looked at Billy. "Billy, what happened?"  
  
Billy sighed carefully, "Get comfortable guys, I'll tell you from what I can remember." Everyone settled him or herself patiently and listened to the start of their friend's misadventure. As the story progress, each were amazed at the length's Lord Zedd had finally resorted to.  
  
40 minutes later...  
  
"And now Zordon believes I've unearthed a telepathic ability that I have held dormant since I was small. I have also accidentally formed a mind link with Tommy, I am uncertain to how he feels about this – he has not yet woken from his injuries." Billy finished his throat dry and his mind tired.  
  
"So," Aisha began uncertainly "This means that you know what we are thinking now?"  
  
Billy sighed and then nodded. "When I focus, I can hear what you are thinking. At the moment I've pushed the noises away somehow. I am uncertain how I have done this. I unable to duplicate this with the link between Tommy and myself however." The Blue ranger seemed uncomfortable with this; he was not sure how the leader of the power rangers would take to having someone know him as intimately as Billy would. *I am uncomfortable myself with my exposure to Tommy* Logic proved to Billy that if he was feeling this way, Tommy possibly would as well.  
  
Zordon noticed the Blue rangers discomfort and cleared his throat, as he did so his team looked up at him expectantly. "RANGERS, I WOULD LIKE TO EXPLORE BILLY'S NEW FOUND SKILL IN MORE DETAIL. I WILL ALERT YOU WHEN TOMMY HAS RETURNED TO CONSCIOUSNESS. I ASSURE YOU HE IS FINE." The rangers looked reluctant to leave the two newly returned teenagers so quickly but also knew that arguing with Zordon was completely pointless, and usually let to a sedative and a lecture later. They quickly said goodbye to Billy. Kimberly sighed and gave her boyfriend a soft kiss before they all teleported out.  
  
Billy looked expectantly at his mentor. As he waited for Zordon to continue, he could feel his leader's struggle back to consciousness. At that same moment, there was an alien feeling washing over Tommy. The teen was soon peaceful in Billy's mind. *It's going to take awhile to get used to this* he thought to himself. Zordon noticed Billy's small frown as the sage 'encourage' Tommy to stay asleep for a while longer. "DO NOT WORRY BILLY. TOMMY'S INJURY'S WOULD BEST HEAL IF HE STAYED ASLEEP. HIS ACCELERATED HEALING WORK'S BEST IF THE BODY IS NOT BUSY." Zordon explained the alien feeling that Billy noticed. "NOW, LET US PROCEED TO EXPLORE YOUR NEW FOUND ABILITY"  
  
"AS YOU HAVE ALREADY DISCOVERED, A TELEPATH IS ABLE TO TUNE OUT UNWANTED THOUGHTS FROM OTHERS. IT IS ALSO USEFUL WHEN YOU NEED TIME TO YOURSELF. YOU ARE GOING TO DISCOVER BILLY THAT A TELEPATH IS NEVER ALONE. YOUR LINK WITH TOMMY IS DIFFERENT HOWEVER. YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO TUNE OUT HIS CONSCIOUSNESS COMPLETELY. YOU WILL BOTH BE ABLE TO MUTE EACH OTHERS THOUGHTS, SO TO SPEAK." Zordon paused, Billy was looking thoughtful as he interrupted.  
  
"I am correct in suggesting that we will be always able to 'feel' each other Zordon?"  
  
"THAT IS CORRECT BILLY. ONCE YOU BOTH BECOME ACCUSTOMED TO THIS YOU WILL FIND IT TO BE A GREAT ADVANTAGE IN THE FIGHT AGAINST EVIL. IT SE..." The sirens in the Power Chamber interrupted Zordon.  
  
"Aye, ie, ie! Zedd has discovered Goldar and Rito's failure! He's sent some putties down to the park with his new monster, Reader!" The little robot was panicking, something he was very good at.  
  
"SEND THE RANGERS TO THE PARK AND WARN THEM AGAINST THE MONSTER, HE HAS THE ABILITY TO CONTROL WEAK MINDS. THEY ARE PROTECTED BY THE POWER." Zordon instructed Alpha. "BILLY YOU MUST REMAIN HERE. YOU ARE NOT EXPERIENCED YET WITH YOUR TELEPATHIC POWERS. A MEETING WITH READER MAY PROVIDE DISASTROUS."  
  
"We're on it Alpha!" Rocky's reply could be heard as the ranger's teleported to the battle scene.  
  
Once again Billy felt Tommy awakening through their bond, it seemed that whatever Zordon did to the ranger was not strong enough to keep him asleep.  
  
"Zordon, Tommy is waking up. He's still feeling sore from his injuries, and he's confused about having me in his head." The blue ranger informed Zordon.  
  
Zordon quickly assed Tommy's injuries, he should of thought that the young falcon would not be kept oblivious for long. Billy was correct, the teen was still in some pain but his curiosity over Billy was dominating over that pain.  
  
Tommy mentally groaned *Man I'm gonna feel this* He somehow knew that Zordon had tried to spare him from discomfort but there was 'something' in his consciousness now, that wasn't there before. He could swear it was Billy, but he had no idea how. The blackness that had engulfed him was starting to lift and he knew that he could point to exactly where Billy was standing *what the?* was the last thought he had before he opened his eyes.  
  
Three things hit him at once as he opened his eyes. First was the pain, it was there all right. *Man, Zedd is gonna die for this!* Secondly was the realization that they were no longer on the moon. Lastly, it was Billy.  
  
"Billy?" Tommy asked. "Uh god. Zordon I can feel Billy! He's scared, and oh Billy, don't tell me they got you too?" His voiced showed his distress that he wasn't able to prevent one of his team members from injuries.  
  
"TOMMY, PLEASE REMAIN CALM. BILLY IS IN A FAR BETTER STATE THAN YOU. AS TO WHY YOU CAN FEEL HIM, IT IS FOR BILLY TO EXPLAIN." Zordon tried to reassure the leader of his team.  
  
As Zordon told Tommy that Billy would explain everything, the blue ranger flinched. *Thanks Zordon* he thought resentfully.  
  
"Do you remember what happened Tommy?" Billy asked, uncertain of where to begin.  
  
"Parts of it. Um, Goldar threw me into a wall – I know that much." Tommy's voice sounded confused, his thoughts felt confused to the young genius.  
  
"Well, I somehow kick started telepathic abilities that had laid dormant. The kick-start was through a link to you. You and I now have a mental connection to each other." The only way Billy could explain it was straight up, he felt shock radiate through the bond.  
  
"You're kidding me. Um, I'm not sure how I feel about that? You know what I'm thinking?" Realization dawned on Tommy "It's not one way, it's you who I'm feeling, and they're your thoughts!" Tommy closed his eyes, talk about a wake up call. *Well, if we've got it, flaunt it*  
  
*Billy?* came Tommy's tentative thought.  
  
*'fraid so*  
  
At that moment the ranger team teleported in, victorious over Zedd once again.  
  
"Tommy!" Kimberly's excited sequel could be heard as soon as the active rangers demorphed. She ran over to the prone teen, hugging him softly.  
  
"How you feel having Billy in your head?" Rocky asked, without thinking.  
  
"ROCKY!" chorused the rangers. The red ranger blushed.  
  
"It's weird, but I guess we'll get used to it." Tommy replied. The use of the 'we' would soon become the popular identifier for the blue and white ranger. They would no longer think in the single term.  
  
It had been a bit of a shaky start but Billy and Tommy soon became quite comfortable carrying each other around in their head. In fact, it would be possible to say that if the link were removed, they would not be able to function properly. Kimberly sometimes became jealous of the bond that the two shared, but made it an opportunity to become closer to Billy as well. In practical terms it made the rangers an even formable force against the threat of evil. 


	4. When a leader goes too far

DISCLAIMER: They own everything, I own nothing. :(  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry this chapter took a while coming. I'm in the middle of research presentations and the like at the moment, so time is precious. Plus I suffered a minor writers block. Please R&R, helpful comments or suggestions on where you want the story to go would be great! Thanks HuntoB :P  
  
A Child for us All – Part 4  
  
Kimberly Harte was fuming. 'Not just fuming,' she told herself 'Majority pissed off as well!' She thumped the stuffed dragon she was holding. 'I AM NOT a child!' The reason behind her not so good mood was her boyfriend Tommy. The one who ordered her off the battlefield without any thought. The one who didn't even let herself teleport out. The one who was in BIG trouble when he showed up.  
  
"God he makes me so MAD!" Kimberly threw the dragon across the room as she shouted the last word.  
  
Kim's mother's voice was heard from down the hall. "Kimberly? Did you say something?" Kim blushed, if only her mother knew.  
  
"No mom, was just talking to myself!" She called back, throwing herself on her bed and daring Tommy to show his face.  
  
The object of Kimberly's mood just happened to be heading over to pacify his girlfriend. He knew that he was in big trouble. Once again his protective instincts had gotten him into trouble. With Kimberly it meant vocal trouble. He sighed.  
  
'Why do I do this to myself? Zordon's sure to kick my arse as well for taking over like that." The teen's thought was troubled. 'More to the point, why was I stupid enough to forget the protection in the first place? Wouldn't be in this mess otherwise.'  
  
Tommy stuck his hands deep into his pockets and paused in his walking. 'Maybe flowers might help?' the hopeful thought was followed by a shake of his head. 'Nah, she'll know then that I know I'm in big. Just give her more ammo.' He continued to walk.  
  
The white ranger tried to reassure himself that it wouldn't be so bad. It was at this point that he realised that he would much rather face one of Lord Zedd's monsters than his girlfriend at the moment. "Aw man," he muttered softly to himself. 5 meters away was Kimberly's house and he was in no way ready to face what was coming to him. He squared his shoulders and walked up the path to her door.  
  
Kim was still in the middle of her personal rant when her mother announced that she had a visitor. The pink ranger pouted. She didn't want any visitor's; expect maybe a certain white ranger. She poked her head around the door to view her boyfriend's frame waiting on the doorstep.  
  
"Oh, it's you." The words came out with an edge, Tommy winched – this was going to be uncomfortable.  
  
"You'd better come in, we'll go up to my room" Stepping out from the side, she led Tommy to her room.  
  
"Ki - " Before he could get a word out, Kimberly spun on her heel.  
  
"Don't you say a word. You said enough earlier." She shut the bedroom door, wondering how sound proof it was. "You are going to listen to what I have to say now." Kimberly's eyes were bright with frustration. The petite teen shook her head.  
  
"However you meant it, whatever instincts you were listening to, told you wrong. Who gave you the authority to spit out orders like that, and then don't even give the chance for those orders to be carried out? Man, even Zordon doesn't go that far!" She started to pace, a habit she had learnt from her boyfriend. Oh course, Tommy thought she looked violent that way, expressing her displeasure with fierce hand waving.  
  
"You cannot take responsibility for everyone else Tommy, we are big enough to look after ourselves. That doesn't mean I don't want you to care for me but give me a chance. Let me have the opportunity to argue back with you, or at least follow your orders. Okay, you are the team leader fine. But if you undermine free will what sort of leader are you?" Kim was pleased that her voice had remained steady so far. It was increasing in volume however.  
  
"I ought to kick your arse mister! I mean, how dare you! I'm not sure what else I can say; I am really annoyed at you at the moment. I know you get carried away sometimes and I am carrying you child but don't you think I want to protect it as well? Do you honestly believe that I would willingly endanger our child?" Tommy deduced that these questions must be rhetorical, because Kimberly wasn't giving him a chance to reply.  
  
"And just wait under Zordon gets his hands on you, boy you are in trouble. He wasn't pleased with you either. And then there's Zedd and Rita. They are going to figure that something is up if you keep on whisking me from the fight. Use your common sense, you are inviting them to cause trouble." Throughout her speech, Tommy's gaze had progressed from his girlfriend to the floor. Talk about being in the doghouse. Kimberly's heart relented a little at the sight of him, retreated into a silent figure, looking very ashamed of himself.  
  
"Bottom line, I know you were just trying to be protective but do it again and there will be hell to pay!"  
  
Tommy dared to look at his girlfriend. "I am really sorry. I'm an idiot, I know." The apology was softly spoken, he was relieved that she had finished and he was more or less in one piece. Kimberly crossed the floor and reached up to caress Tommy's face gently. She felt much better now she knew that he had been put right. Tommy reached up to hold his hand against hers and then enfolded her into a warm hug. They stood there for several moments before Kim broke away reluctantly.  
  
"You'd better go, or you'll be late for your karate class." Tommy, along with Rocky, taught local kids karate at the youth centre. "I'll talk to you tomorrow" She added, kissing him goodbye.  
  
As Tommy walked to the front door he thought to him 'One down, two to go. Or more likely, out of the frying pan and into the fire.' He was sure that Zordon and Billy had a few words for him. Zordon because he was his mentor and Billy because he was Tommy's second in command.  
  
Rocky sighed in relief as he saw Tommy walk into the youth canter. He knew that he had been with Kimberly and to tell the truth he wouldn't have been surprised if she had kept Tommy in a lecture all afternoon. He felt that Tommy was in for it again after their class had finished. As usual some of the team had come to watch the class; today it was Billy and Adam. Rocky may not seem like it but he did posses a large amount of insight. It seemed to him that Billy was already handing Tommy his 'time and place'. He quickly ducked into the change rooms to get into his gi.  
  
As Tommy walked into the youth centre he knew he was going to get a second serving. He knew that Billy was in there with Adam. As soon as Billy spotted Tommy he gave him his summons.  
  
I'm going to want to talk to you after Billy's thought was serious.  
  
Tommy mentally sighed. I know, I'll be waiting. He followed Rocky into the change rooms, resolving to change quickly so he could spend a bit of quality time with the punching bag.  
  
Coming out of the change rooms, Rocky heard the rhythmic pounding of fists and material. Tommy was molesting the innocent bag with force, pounding his frustrations out. After 10 minutes of this abuse, Tommy paused, drew in a deep breath and turned to face Rocky and his class.  
  
As the class started, Adam noticed that Tommy lost all physical traces of the preoccupation that had held him since he found out his predicament. Like all of the teens, the dedication that Rocky and Tommy held for their chosen art held true when they were instructing the younger generation.  
  
After 45 minutes of instruction, a lot of laughing when Tommy and Rocky's demonstration didn't go so well, well not so well for the two instructors, the students thought it was the highlight of the class, the formal bow was taken and the class dispersed.  
  
Rocky patted Tommy on the back and lent closer to wish him quick words of encouragement. "Buck up Tommy, Billy must know how you're feeling so he'll go easy on you won't he?"  
  
Tommy looked at Rocky in amazement. "How long have you known Billy? Since he knows exactly how I'm feeling, he'll use it against me!" The bronzed teen's face was dismal as he made his way to the change rooms, dawdling all the time.  
  
Billy made his goodbyes to Adam and Rocky as Tommy finally emerged from the change rooms. The young genius herder his leader out of the juice bar and towards Billy's house, where he could rant without making a public scene.  
  
Adam watched the two leave and silently looked at his closest childhood friend. "I think we need to plan something for you tonight, don't you? Tommy's going to need some cheering up and Billy and Kimberly are probably in the same boat."  
  
"My mum and dad aren't home tonight, so the brood isn't home, we could have it at my place." Rocky suggested. "If we ring up the girls, no doubt they'll want girlie movies but at least then the food is taken care of."  
  
Adam shook his head, "Always thinking of your next meal hey Rocko?" Rocky maintained his innocent look, before breaking into a grin. "What else?" he replied.  
  
The way to Billy's house was a silent one, both in the verbal and non- verbal sense. The lack of conversation or companionship cut Tommy to the core. It was Billy's way of letting his closest friend (more like a twin brother in a way) that he was hurt and not at all impressed by his actions. It was also one of Tommy's weakest points. Since the two teens has become joined through the mind, absence of Billy's thought was something that was alien and uncomfortable. Billy knew this, and understood it as he felt the same way. Tommy had overstepped the boundaries as a leader and may have brought future strife for the team; he had to understand the seriousness of the situation. By the time they were safety in Billy garage/lab, the leader of the Power Rangers was seriously close to tears.  
  
Once he had shut the conjoining door to the house, the blue power teen turned to observe his leader. Tommy was now pale and his soulful eyes held unshed tears. Billy's heart relented, perhaps he did realise how wrong his actions had been. He reopened his link to Tommy, and found that his leader was already self riddled with guilt, and regretting opening his mouth at all and on top of that, stress was beginning to take its toll. The shouting match that Tommy was dreading was not going to come, Billy changed his approach.  
  
"Tommy, you know what you did was wrong and resembled a dictator?" Billy asked his leader gently.  
  
Tommy looked at Billy in disbelief, where was the ranting and raving he was expecting? "Um, yeah. I know and I'm truly sorry. I opened my mouth and managed to put both feet in at the same time. I haven't really been thinking straight at the moment."  
  
"Okay, well I just want you to know that if you ever pull a stunt like that again, you will not get off lightly. I will use my authority as second in command over you in front of our team, an event you do not want to encounter." The blue ranger did not raise his voice but his tone of voice was serious, reflected in his mind, let Tommy know he meant business.  
  
Tommy's gaze fell to studying his shoes, an action doomed to be repeated when guilt filled the teen. Billy watched Tommy in silence for a few moments, his mind silently assessing his leader's mood and health.  
  
Tom, how are you really doing? I don't think you feel too great, myself Billy's thought reached out to Tommy, gentle and firm.  
  
I'm not sure how I feel, I'm tired and well, scared I guess. Plus shooting myself for even opening my mouth on the battle field. Tommy's returned thought was faint and in monotones.  
  
"Maybe you should go and talk to Zordon." Billy held up his hand, knowing what Tommy was going to protest. "I know it's something you'd wish to avoid at the present moment but he will be able to determine why you feel unwell."  
  
Tommy didn't get a chance to reply, their communicator's chose to interrupt them both. Billy raised his to his mouth. "Yes Zordon?"  
  
"I WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO YOU BOTH." Zordon's summons was as usual brief and commanded immediate attention. There was no need for a reply, both teens disappeared in blue and white light.  
  
Alpha wasn't there to greet the two teens when they arrived. Zordon had asked him to take the opportunity to recharge, so he could speak to Tommy without interruptions.  
  
"TOMMY, I ASSUME I DO NOT NEED TO ENLIGHTEN YOU TO WHY I WISH TO SPEAK TO YOU?" The mentor of the Power Rangers looked down at whom he considered his eldest child, the leader of the Power Rangers. Tommy was pale beneath his bronzed skin, and looked drawn. The mage did not have to make wild guesses at to what was nagging at Tommy. The episode of the earlier battle and the predicament of pending parenthood was eating away at the teen.  
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT YOU ALREADY KNOW TOMMY; HOWEVER I DO WISH TO EXPRESS MY DISAPPOINTMENT." Zordon kept his tone low, alerted to the fact that Tommy was suffering from what Rocky had been known to call "the major guilt's".  
  
"Please Zordon, I know I was wrong, I wish I had never said it, or did it but I have and you have no idea how bad I feel about it. I just wish to forget it." He ran a hand through his long hair and sighed. He felt about two inches tall.  
  
"THAT IS NOT ALL I WISH TO DISCUSS TOMMY. BILLY HAS EXPRESSED CONCERN TO ME REGARDING YOUR MENTAL STATE SINCE KIMBERLY HAS ANNOUNCED HER PREGNANCY. YOU NEED TO ENSURE THAT YOU REMAIN HEALTHY BOTH MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY, TO ENSURE YOU DO NOT BECOME A BURDEN TO THE TEAM. PLEASE SIT DOWN, BOTH OF YOU." Two chairs appeared, which Tommy gratefully fell into, Billy chose to sit in his chair in the normal way.  
  
"I KNOW YOU ARE WORRIED TOMMY AND SLEEP IS NOT EASY FOR YOU. BUT BILLY CANNOT SUPPORT YOU THROUGH THE ENTIRE NINE MONTHS OF KIMBERLY'S CONDITION. YOU SHALL BOTH BE RENDERED UNFIT FOR BATTLE. TOMMY, YOUR SYSTEM IS ALREADY SUFFERING FROM NEGLECT, I DETECT THAT YOU CONTRACTED A VIRAL INFECTION. YOU SHOULD FIND SOME ANTIBIOTICS ON THE COMPUTER CONSOLE IN FRONT OF YOU. IF YOU FAIL IN IMPROVING YOUR SELF HEALTH CAPABILITIES, I SHALL ASSUME THAT RESPONSIBILITY. THIS IS SOMETHING THAT YOU DO NOT WISH TO PASS." The rangers never went to a normal GP, the powers gave the teens abnormal healing capabilities and improved body function, if the medical profession ever uncovered this, the rangers would never leave a hospital or research facility. Zordon took the role of health care seriously, and if he felt the need, no amount of pleading would stop him from intervening into Tommy's health care.  
  
"Um, thanks Zordon. I am feeling a bit tired I guess. But it's so hard not to worry!" Thanks were given to the mentor softly, and in a voice laced with fatigue.  
  
Tom, you know you are not alone; we will never let you face this alone. I will never let you face this alone. Soft reassurance was given by Billy, who felt Tommy's tiredness sometimes like it was his own.  
  
"BE SAFE IN THE KNOWLEDGE THAT WE ARE HERE FOR YOU, MY FALCON. LEADERSHIP AND FATHERHOOD MAY HAVE BEEN SOMETHING YOU ONCE SHIED AWAY FROM, YET YOU HAVE MY BLESSING. HOWEVER, MISTAKES LIKE THE ONE YOU MADE WITH KIMBERLY WILL NOT BE TOLERATED A SECOND TIME. YOU KNOW THAT YOU WELL BEING DOES NOT ONLY AFFECT YOURSELF, BILLY SUFFERS SECONDHAND"  
  
Billy shot their mentor the darkest look he dared. Tommy was already suffering from a huge guilt trip, he did not need reminding that Billy's health was somewhat linked to his.  
  
Tommy paled even more. Billy decided that his leader had had enough verbal bashing for one day, and he knew that Tommy was upset over his actions. The fact that Tommy was also physically unwell made things worse. Billy knew that in a few days time he would be suffering secondary affects of the virus but at the moment wasn't thinking for him. Adam had been unable to contact Billy and Tommy by the normal means, and since Billy was a telepath, was using mental communication to let them know about the gathering at Rocky's.  
  
Zordon, if it is okay, I would like to take Tommy back to Rocky's. Hopefully relaxation and medication will lift the gloom I feel from him Billy thought this to Zordon, allowing this subtle form of communication to express how Tommy was truly feeling.  
  
Zordon agreed. "TOMMY KEEP IN MIND WHAT I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU. I THINK IT'S TIME YOU JOINED THE REST OF THE TEAM AT ROCKY'S HOUSE. I BELIEVE FOOD AND 'GIRLIE MOVIES' AWAIT YOU. I SHALL SEE YOU TOMORROW" Zordon's voice sounded bewildered as he relayed Rocky's version of the evening.  
  
Both the teens smiled their thanks and teleported to Rocky's. Zordon remained thoughtful; he was constantly amazed over his 'children'.  
  
Tommy and Billy arrived at Rocky's with everyone in high spirits. Spirits which sagged slightly when they took in their leaders wan appearance. However, reassurances did little to improve their concern as Tommy feel asleep halfway through the first movie. Billy insisted they let him bide, his system needed this. Somewhat reassured the movie night continued, worries over Rita and Zedd's next plan deflected until the next day. For tonight, it was time to be normal teens and forget that the fate of the world rested on their shoulders on a regular basis.  
  
And that's it for this chapter, it's time I worked on my thesis. I promise the next chapter will be soon, I'm on holidays at the moment and so in a better position to write. Until next time. 


	5. Secrets

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, someone else does! The character of Matthew, Tommy's father is my property, please ask if you wish to use him. This story is AU.  
  
A Child for Us All Five  
  
Tommy woke well before the rest of his friends, having fallen asleep hours before they all went to bed. The morning was cool and peaceful, with the suns ray's just peaking through the blinds in the DeSanto's entertainment room. Although he still felt tired, he was wholly awake, and knew that further sleep would only do ill. This knowledge was brought from previous experience and his father's insistence that people should sleep the same amount of hours each night, no matter what. He rolled out of his blankets and glanced down. Someone had managed to change him from his clothes to his 'P.J's' which were essentially an old t-shirt and lose track pants. Barefoot, he walked silently to the kitchen where the damage of last night's pizza remained, and the antibiotics that Zordon gave him sat. Picking the container up, he realised that Zordon had not instructed him on the dosage.  
  
'Well Zordon wished for my health care to improve, I guess asking him how I'm meant to take these wi.... Aw no!" Tommy quickly activated his communicator. "Zordon, can I talk to you?" his urgent request was heard and the teen was teleported as a response.  
  
Tommy's vision cleared and the cool of the Command Centre was felt through his typical bed clothes. Without waiting for greetings he blurted out "How can Kimberly have this child without a doctor?"  
  
"BE CALM TOMMY. I FEEL WE WILL NEED TO ENTRUST YOUR IDENTITIES WITH A DOCTOR OF OUR CHOOSING, TO MAKE YOU'RE CHILD'S ENTRY INTO THE WORLD AS SAFE AS POSSIBLE." Zordon sounded like he had already thought this through.  
  
Tommy stood there, poleaxed. "Is that it? It's that simple? I just walk up to a doctor and say, hey I'm a power ranger, don't tell anyone and I need to you deliver my child?" His reply to Zordon's solution was a tad on the sullen side, but he really didn't care about that. Tommy had first hand experience that if a doctor could get their hands on the rangers, they would never leave the research facility.  
  
Zordon remained silent, waiting for the 'eldest' of his 'children' to make a quiet apology. He understood the stress that Tommy was currently under, yet he was not going to tolerate rudeness when he was simply trying to help. The apology was not forthcoming, and the leader of the power rangers continued to stare at his mentor, unabashed by his comments.  
  
"THOMAS" Zordon began. Tommy flinched; to be called by his formal name meant he was in for it. "I UNDERSTAND THE STRESS YOU HAVE BEEN UNDER, AND THAT YOU ARE CURRENTLY SUFFERING FROM ILLNESS BUT I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ATTITUDE FROM YOU, I WISH ONLY TO ASSIST YOU. YOU WILL SIT DOWN, NOW" Tommy sat, not bothering to look behind him for the chair he knew would be there, one didn't argue with Zordon when he took that sort of tone. He also ignored the questioning presence of Billy within his mind; you didn't brush Zordon off to let someone know you were okay either. So Billy remained as the silent witness.  
  
"AS I INFORMED YOU YESTERDAY, I AM FULLY AWARE OF THE STRESS YOU ARE UNDER. THIS DOES NOT EXCUSE ABUSE OF LEADERSHIP OR UNNECESSARY RUDENESS." The mentor of the power rangers decided that it was time Tommy received a quick wakeup call that he wasn't the only one on the planet who had worries. "YOU MUST BE AWARE OF OTHERS WORSE OFF THAN YOURSELF YET NEVER COMPLAIN OR CAUSE STRIFE, THEY SIMPLY CARRY ON TO THE BEST OF THEIR ABILITIES. THERE ARE OTHER HUMANS IN THE WORLD WHO HAVE FOUND THEMSELVES IN YOUR SITUATION, AND I HAVE NO DOUBT THAT THERE WILL BE MORE AFTER YOU. RUDENESS WILL NOT GET YOU FAR TOMMY, PARTICULARLY IN THE EYES OF THOSE WHO LOVE AND CARE FOR YOU." To receive one 'telling-off' from Zordon was bad enough; two in less than 24 hours was near unbearable. Tommy was sitting in front of him mentor, his eyes involved in a careful study of his shoes. Alpha has wisely retreated to the back of the room, remaining out of the firing line. A red flush had crept upon Tommy's face as Billy silently agreed with Zordon.  
  
I think this is where you make your apologies Tom, and begin to ask constructive questions Billy's sarcastic comment stung Tommy, letting him know just what he thought of the treatment he gave to the father figure to the ranger team.  
  
Tommy was also mentally kicking himself. He just wanted to be rid of responsibility for a short period of time; fatherhood was a scary concept to someone who was still in his teens. He was tired and fuzzy, thanks to his viral infection and scared of the months ahead. The rudeness to Zordon was more of a cry for help than real resentment. The teen sighed and quietly gave his apologies.  
  
"I am sorry Zordon. I'm not quiet sure why I acted like that. It's jus...." Tommy trailed off, unsure how to voice his feelings and sorrow.  
  
The mentor of the Power Rangers softened at the sight of his charge looking small and unsure. He knew that Tommy's actions were not true to the boy's character, but something needed to be done to alter the teen's perception of his current situation. "AS I HAVE SAID, I UNDERSTAND YOUR TROUBLES AND WILL ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY. YOU WILL FIND SOMETHING TO EAT BESIDE YOU, YOU NEED TO TAKE THE ANTIBIOTICS THREE TIMES A DAY WITH FOOD, I SUGGEST YOU COMMENCE THE COURSE NOW. YOUR FATHER IS A DOCTOR, I FEEL THAT HE WOULD BE THE MOST LOGICAL CHOICE, AND POTENTIALLY THE MOST TRUSTWORTHY."  
  
Tommy looked started as he started to eat the breakfast given to him. "My father? Zordon are you cra... I mean, are you sure?" The white ranger knew that if his father knew of his 'day job' then he would never hear the end of it. He also knew that he'd better watch his mouth around Zordon at the moment, a sedative and wake up lecture wasn't something he wished to face.  
  
"YES, YOUR FATHER TOMMY. YOU KNOW YOU CAN TRUST HIM TO HELP KIMBERLY AND KEEP OUR SECRET. IT WOULD ALSO BE WISE TO HAVE A DOCTOR WHO CAN KEEP 'NORMAL' RECORDS FOR YOU SO THAT FUTURE SUSPICION IS NOT RAISED OVER YOUR LACK OF TREATMENT." Zordon didn't need to add that his white ranger was slightly accident prone, and there are only so many excuses that sound plausible to parents when their child does not come home for the night.  
  
Tommy sighed and ate the last piece of toast, he felt, light he couldn't quiet explain it. Then he realised, "You drugged me, why?" Zordon's explanation was lost as he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
"AYE, AYE ZORDON, WHY?" Alpha quickly made his way to the white ranger and teleported him to the infirmary.  
  
"THE ILLNESS IN TOMMY'S BODY WILL NOT RESPOND TO TREATMENT IF ITS VICTIM IS PLAGUED WITH WORRY AND STRESS THUS TOMMY UNCONSCIOUS WILL ALLOW ME TO PROCESS A HIGHER DOSAGE OF TREATMENT THROUGH HIS SYSTEM WITH GREATER RESULTS. I ALSO FEEL THAT ROCKY AND ADAM SHOULD CONTACT TOMMY'S FATHER. THE DOCTOR CAN THEN FAMILIARISE HIMSELF WITH THE RANGERS CHANGED PHYSIOLOGY THROUGH HIS SON." Zordon contacted the remaining rangers, who had just awoken to Billy's frightened cry of 'Tommy', brought on from the sudden loss of contact.  
  
The rangers quickly teleported into the main chamber, with the exception of Billy who diverted to the infirmary where Tommy was held, they then waited expectantly for Zordon to speak. "RANGERS, TOMMY IS SAFE YET I HAVE PLACED HIM INTO UNCONSCIOUSNESS TO TREAT HIS VIRAL INFECTION. TOMMY CAME THIS MORNING TO ASK HOW KIMBERLY WAS GOING TO CONTINUE THROUGH HER PREGNANCY WITHOUT A DOCTOR. AFTER SOME THOUGHT I FEEL IT IS BEST TO ALLOW A CIVILIAN DOCTOR ACCESS TO OUR SECRET. THIS SHALL SOLVE SEVERAL PROBLEMS. I HAVE CHOSEN TOMMY'S FATHER AS HE CAN BE TRUSTED. ROCKY AND ADAM SHALL TELEPORT MORPHED TO DOCTOR OLIVER AND BRING HIM HERE." Billy heard the last of the instructions as he walked into the room.  
  
"Are they to tell him anything before teleportation?" His face looked tired, echoing his leaders.  
  
"NO BILLY, JUST THAT THE RANGERS HAVE NEED. THE REMAINING RANGERS SHALL WAIT HERE MORPHED." Zordon waited for his second in command to give the order.  
  
"All everyone, we know what to do. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" The rangers morphed and Rocky and Adam teleported out, leaving the others to bide their time.  
  
Dr. Oliver worked at Angle Grove Hospital, a place his son had never seen as a patient. That in itself was abnormal due to Tommy's dedication to the martial arts. He had some private rooms where he saw his outpatients, yet the majority of his time was spent in the wards, making him difficult to locate. The two power ranger's teleported to the information desk and asked the rather flustered nurse where they could find Dr. Oliver. A page was put out and Tommy's father strode into the room minutes later. Tommy and his father were very alike in looks. Both had the soulful brown eyes and tanned skin. One of the main differences between the two was Tommy's hair was long, and Matthew Oliver's hair was short. He was also the source of his son's capacity to melt peoples hearts with a single 'little lost boy' look. Tommy's temper and aversion for doctors was bequeathed upon him through his uncle. This made life interesting in the Oliver household. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the two rangers. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Dr. Oliver, we have need for your assistance, will you please come with us?" The Black ranger was polite and well spoken.  
  
"Certainly, let me get my bag." Dr. Oliver started towards his rooms, one didn't argue with those who fought monsters on near daily basis. The Blue ranger stopped him, "Ahh, that won't be necessary." Blue pressed his morpher and all three disappeared.  
  
When the doctor's vision cleared, he found himself surrounded by the remaining ranger team, including the other blue ninja ranger. Their leader was missing however. "WELCOME DR. OLIVER, I AM ZORDON MENTOR TO THE POWER RANGERS." Dr. Oliver turned towards the source of the voice and nearly fainted, there was a dismembered head talking to him!  
  
"Nice to meet you Zordon," Matthew was proud that his voice remained steady. "I understand you have need of my services."  
  
"I WISH TO FIRST TELL YOU THE FULL HISTORY OF THE POWER RANGERS. WHAT I AM ABOUT TO TELL YOU IS ONLY KNOWN ON EARTH BY PRESENT AND PAST POWER RANGERS, ALPHA FIVE AND MYSELF." A small robot waved by way of introduction, from his hiding place behind the pink ranger. Zordon began the story of the rangers, omitting any identities until he had completed the tale. "RANGERS, PLEASE REVEAL YOUR IDENTITY TO DR. OLIVER" The Power Rangers slowly moved their helmets. Dr. Oliver was astounded to see teens that were close friends of his sons, and past patients of his.  
  
"This is why you don't get sick anymore!" Zordon had told him of the advanced healing the rangers now held. "But where is your leader, the white ranger? Is it he that needs my assistance?" Then it dawned to him that his own son wore white, and this group of teenagers was Tommy's closest friends. "Oh my god, is Tommy okay?"  
  
"PLEASE DO NOT BE ALARMED. TOMMY IS INDEED THE WHITE POWER RANGER AND LEADER OF THE TEAM. HE IS NOT IN ANY DANGER, SIMPLY SUFFERING FROM A VIRAL INFECTION. YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO HIM SHORTLY. YOU ARE AWARE OF KIMBERLY'S CONDITION?" Zordon reassured the doctor.  
  
"Yes I am, but what do I have do with this?"  
  
"DUE TO THE RANGERS CHANGED PHYSIOLOGY THEY ARE UNABLE TO VISIT DOCTORS. ALPHA AND I ARE CAPABLE OF TREATING ALL ALIMENTS. KIMBERLY'S PREGNANCY IS KNOWN BY SEVERAL CIVILIANS AND TREATMENT BY ME AND ALPHA WOULD RAISE SUSPICION. THE RANGERS NEED A DOCTOR WHO CAN BE TRUSTED WITH THEIR SECRETS, AND TO TREAT KIMBERLY AND THEMSELVES FROM TIME TO TIME TO AVOID SUSPICION. WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO TAKE THIS ROLE?"  
  
"I'd be honoured Kimberly. I accept and promise to keep the identity of you all a secret." The doctor spoke with warmth and his voice held traces of slight shock.  
  
"THANK YOU DOCTOR OLIVER. ALPHA HAS MADE A COMMUNICATOR FOR YOU IN EMERGENCIES. THE RANGER'S WILL NOW TAKE YOU TO TOMMY. I HAVE PLACED HIM INTO UNCONSCIOUSNESS TO HELP FIGHT HIS VIRAL INFECTION. I WOULD ASK YOU TO TAKE THE OPPORTUNITY TO FAMILIARISE YOURSELF WITH THE CHANGES IN YOUR SON, SO YOU CAN APPLY THEM TO ALL OF MY RANGERS." The doctor nodded, impatient to see that his son was safe. The ranger team lead the way to the infirmary, where Zordon appeared in his time warp tube. Tommy was laying on one of the med beds, still in his bed clothes.  
  
"Zordon, something is hurting him" Billy sat down quickly on one of the other beds, holding his side. The mage quickly explored Tommy's body; the virus was attacking one of his lungs. He increased the dosage of the medication, which had instant effect. His father quickly made his way to his side and placed a hand on his son's head.  
  
"How did you know that Billy?" The doctor was curious and slightly alarmed to see that Billy shared the slightly fevered look that Tommy had. Billy looked at Aisha and then closed his eyes.  
  
You tell him, I am really not in the mood for people in awe over me at the moment. The yellow ranger filled the doctor on the link between Billy and Tommy. "Ahh, I'll want to explore that later, for now however." Dr. Oliver set to examining his son, noting the changes that the power had given him. He was amazed at the technology the rangers had, tools to operate with that showed the inside of the body, the med bed that gave out stats on injuries, rate of healing and other health stats and other medical technology that earth had yet to dream of. He saw that the virus in his son was nearly beaten, and his son's healing rate was off the scale. As a doctor and a father, Matthew was well aware of his sons' body, becoming a ranger had increased his sons' strength and stamina in more ways than one. The doctor turned and walked over to Billy, who sat among his friends looking tired.  
  
"May I examine you Billy?"  
  
The blue ranger looked at the doctor carefully. "Why? There is nothing wrong with me." The blue ninja ranger shared Tommy's aversion to doctors, something that both Zordon and Dr. Oliver were aware of.  
  
"BILLY, THE DOCTOR NEEDS TO FAMILIARISE HIMSELF WITH YOU ALL. YOU ARE THE LOGICAL CHOICE AS YOU ARE LINKED WITH TOMMY." Zordon made it clear that Billy was to cooperate.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better Billy, I'd like to have a look at everyone, so I know what I'm working with. If the others wouldn't mind waiting, I'll see you all alone, with the exception of Tommy laying here." Dr. Oliver quietly made his authority known and that he planned to take this new position seriously. His son would be getting a lecture later on however. The ranger team complied with the doctor, grateful that it wasn't their turn next. After having Zordon and Alpha as doctors, they were a little nervous at visiting a human one.  
  
"Okay Billy," Matthew said as the rangers left, "how bout you lay down for a bit, I think Tommy is rubbing off on you." Dr. Oliver was captivated towards the mental link between the two teens, and wanted to explore it further.  
  
"The link you two have, it transmits feelings and conditions?"  
  
Billy looked nervously at the doctor. "Yeah, when one of us is sick or hurt, the other will feel some of that. But our thoughts and feelings are felt exactly as they are experienced. We know where the other is the majority of the time. Tommy is a passive telepath; he can only communicate through our bond. I'm a full telepath, meaning I can communicate with all and pick up on thoughts when I want." As Billy fully lay out on the med bed, his stats appeared on the screen beside the bed.  
  
The doctor talked aloud as he worked. "You all have similar rates of healing, but it seems different area's heal faster between you and Tom." Billy nodded he was started to get a headache; sleep would have been nice for awhile, with no doctor's prodding him. This is why we don't go to a doctor. the teen couldn't help feeling slightly grumpy.  
  
BILLY, YOU KNOW WHY THE DOCTOR IS DOING THIS, PLEASE COOPERATE I DON'T NEED YOU AND TOMMY OUT OF SORTS the ninja jumped; sometimes he forgot how he could communicate with other's so easily. The doctor noticed his jump.  
  
"Are you okay Billy? Is something hurting you?"  
  
Billy shook his head. "If you check that screen, and go through the different functions you will be able to see what I'm feeling and why, how my bodily functions are rated, if I have any injuries, illnesses or spells over me and what are my normal body functions. We have these so we can help people or beings that can't communicate their pains and abilities to us." Billy closed his eyes as the doctor flicked through the information screens, he gasped as a cold stethoscope was placed on his chest.  
  
"Sorry Billy, I just can't believe your heart rate is so slow, this is amazing!"  
  
"Thanks" Came the dry reply. Unknown to Billy, the doctor blushed.  
  
"Okay Billy, like you said you're just mirroring what Tommy has. Thanks for that can you go and get someone else? Oh, before you do, can you show me your talent?" Matthew thanked Billy, refraining from telling him to take it easy, if he was anything like his son it would fall on deaf ears.  
  
No problem Doc. I'll get Rocky for you shall I? His capacity for food will amaze you. with that blatant display Billy exited before Zordon could tell him off. Dr. Oliver just stared after him in astonishment.  
  
Through the rest of the morning, the doctor saw the remaining rangers and made a formal appointment for Kimberly. He was just finishing his tour of the entire facility when Billy informed them that Tommy was waking up.  
  
The group reassembled to the infirmary as Tommy opened his eyes. "No fair Zordon, putting drugs in my breakfast." He grumbled as he sat up. "Don't be silly Billy, Dad can't be here, I think the virus has got to you too." Dr. Oliver looked at the teens which treated this as normal. He wasn't quiet used to his son as a Power Ranger and a telepath to boot. Just then the white ranger laid eyes on his father.  
  
"Oh shite."  
  
"Tommy that sort of language is not called for." The doc scolded him. "How are you feeling and yes I know and yes you are in trouble later."  
  
"The bed will tell you how I'm feeling and I know you know and how can I be in trouble when I'm protecting the planet?" Tommy obviously hadn't improved his earlier mood.  
  
"TOMMY, I BELIEVE WE HAVE ALREADY HAD A DISCUSSION ABOUT THIS ATTITUDE, SHALL I REPEAT IT IN FRONT OF YOUR FATHER?" Zordon quickly put a stop to a repeat performance. The leader of the power rangers shrank back from the threat. Dr. Oliver was interested to see that the rangers had a father/child relationship with their mentor, making Zordon a power ally. "DR. OLIVER HAS CONSENTED TO HELP US FROM THIS POINT FORWARD."  
  
"The virus is gone, I feel okay I guess." Tommy gave the quiet reply to his father. He stood up and morphed into the white ranger. "As Zordon of Eltar's first charge and holder of the Falcon sprit I give thanks to your service. Know that you shall be protected throughout your service." He formally bowed to his father and then demorphed. Tommy unsteady leant against the bed and watched his father. The doctor wasn't sure what to do with the formality.  
  
"DO NOT WORRY; THE WHITE RANGER WAS SIMPLY GIVING YOU FORMAL THANKS, AS IS HIS RIGHT AND RESPONSIBILITY." Zordon explained the behaviour. "TOMMY, THE VIRUS HAS LEFT YOUR SYSTEM, YET SOME OF THE EFFECTS MAY REMAIN FOR SEVERAL HOURS. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I STILL WISH TO TALK TO YOU LATER HOWEVER YOUR FATHER HAS MORE NEED OF YOU NOW." Zordon dismissed them all, Tommy and his father teleported to the doctors rooms at the hospital. The other rangers returned to Rocky's house.  
  
"Hope Tommy is going to be okay, wouldn't want my dad to find out." Rocky sympathised with his leader.  
  
"Don't worry; I'm sure it'll be fine." Adam smiled at his close friend and they began to make popcorn for the next movie.  
  
The two Oliver's arrived into the doctor's rooms in identical beams of white energy. Tommy, true to Zordon's word, was still feeling tired and shaky; he made immediate use of the comfortable couch Dr. Oliver had recently purchased.  
  
"Tommy I can't believe you are a Power Ranger that is an amazing secret to hold. The amount of times you said you had to go to friends, the library and all those other excuses, they were just lies. You know how I feel about lies." Tommy's father walked over to his desk and sat on top of the cluttered mess.  
  
"Dad, I'm one of the protectors and ambassadors of Zordon. I save the world on a regular basis. I think the saying 'the ends justifies the means' really applies here. Our world is not ready to cope with the identity of the Power Rangers; I was under a direct order not to disclose my identity to anyone. Would you want to argue with Zordon? Please be my guest, and feel what it's like to wake up on the receiving end of his displeasure." The sullenness in his sons voice had worked its way back in, now the direct threat of Zordon had been removed.  
  
"I'm a teenager Dad, who has taken on more responsibility than any other human in this world as leader of the team. A decision in battle made by myself has greater reaching consequences than you can ever imagine. It is going to be bad enough that you know who I am, the worry and stress you will have when I'm in battle I am sorry for. I am not going to stop what I am, Zordon chose me and my team for a reason and I am not going to let him down." The sullenness removed, Dr. Oliver was moved by the seriousness and dedication present in the teenager's voice.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. But this is something pretty huge. What am I going to tell your mother?"  
  
"NO! Dad didn't you understand the promise you have made? You are part of us now, and the three rules apply to you as much as they do us. You will never reveal the identity of the Power Rangers, you will not use your position for personal gain and you shall never escalate a battle. I'm sorry but no one else can know." Tommy had taken the tone of his 'leaders voice', something that Matthew would learn to recognise. The fact dwelled on the doctor that his son also had control over him, and when necessary the White Ranger would put him back in his place.  
  
Dr. Oliver sighed. "Tommy, you have grown in so many ways. I am very proud of you."  
  
Tommy stood up and gave his father a hug. "Thanks Dad, it is going to be reassuring to know that you will be looking after Kimberly."  
  
His mind brought back his day job, Matthew stood up and rummaged through a cabinet. "Tommy I want to take a blood sample, it woul..." He broke off as his son shook his head.  
  
"Sorry Doc, but you can't do that here. Every test or examination material has to be kept under Zordon's observation, for safety. The records you keep here are for future use, and so we have a civilian record." Tommy patiently explained to his father. He knew that Zordon would be watching him and thought that it wouldn't be too bad an idea to offer himself for a test subject, to improve the doctor's knowledge. Then Zordon would hopefully get off his back. "Come back if you want and poke and prod me. I'm in the bad books anyways so if I hadn't offered, sure as Zordon would of teleported me in" The White Ranger looked dejected but knew it was necessary.  
  
Matthew nearly fell over in shock. His son, letting him examine him freely? He must be in trouble with Zordon if he was offering this! The doctor nodded and they both teleported back to Zordon.  
  
The movie over, and the next one in contemplation, Billy started as Tommy briefly let him know what he was doing. 'Tom must be feeling ill! No, guilty more like it.' Okay Tommy. You do realise that there will be needles involved?  
  
There was a pregnant pause before Tommy replied Um, oh god. Wanna swap? Please? Tommy was well known for his phobia of needles.  
  
No, definitely not. Don't worry your Dad will take good care of you. We'll all be here waiting once you've done. Billy gave his friend his reassurances and kept his awareness half tuned to Tommy, who was gratefully for the silent support.  
  
"What's up Billy? Is Tommy coming back?" Kimberly asked, pining for her boyfriend. For some reason she very much wanted to be held at the moment.  
  
"Not yet, he's still will his Dad." Picking up on her thoughts he moved closer to Kim, "Come here, I'll do for now." He held out his arm, indicating for her to come and get hugged.  
  
The petite pink ranger smiled gratefully at the Blue Ninja and comfortably snugged into his friendly embrace. It wasn't as good as Tommy, but it would do.  
  
Aisha came out of the kitchen with some drinks and suggestions for the next movie choice. "Kim and I want that romance comedy now; we've done your movies to death!"  
  
Rocky sighed. "Girly flicks." Aisha swatted him over his head. "Ow! Okay Okay, I'll put in on! Seesh."  
  
The rest of the day was spent relaxing by some and under voluntary sufferance by others. By the time Tommy rejoined his friends, he wished he wasn't speaking to Zordon or his father, but knew better. Zordon might have had the best intentions in mind when he suggested his father, but Tommy really wasn't feeling the love at the moment.  
  
Well that's it for now guys; the next chapter is already on the way. Now I've got the initial story set up , the next chapter will jump a few months so we don't have to live the whole nine months. Let me know what you think, review please. Also if you want, suggestions for boys and girls names would be great. I have some ideas but some extra input would be great. HuntoB. 


	6. Welcome Back

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, someone else does! The character of Matthew, Tommy's father is my property; please ask if you wish to use him.

ARTHUR'S NOTE: This story is AU. The gold ranger in my story is similar to the one in the TV series but again, I've slightly altered the character for my storyline. Hope you all enjoy. I am not a doctor, the months and medical information in my story may not be accurate, however I have tried to research pregnancy so some degree. This was also a big month skip, however the next few chapters will not be so. It's just if I kept on going week by week this would be one long story! Enjoy.

A Child for Us All Six

(Four or so months later)

Adam was tired – Lord Zedd had taken a liking to night time attacks for the last few weeks for reasons unbeknown to ... well anyone, including Lord Zedd! Dr. Oliver, or 'the Doc' as they called him, wondered how he could keep getting up for these night time attacks. Tommy had protested when Matthew made it clear that he wished to be present for every battle, and had been bitterly disappointed when Zordon agreed with the doctor. Zordon was logical in his explanation, through continuous exposure the rangers would become used the to doctors presence, improving his capacity to treat them and an extra pair of hands was always needed. That didn't mean Tommy had to like it.

The doctor watched the tired black ranger preform his last after battle checks, the rangers shared a roster and the remaining team had thankfully teleported out at the soonest opportunity. "Adam go home, you are going to be too tired to go to school tomorrow otherwise."

"Nah, nearly done" Adam managed a reply through a yawn. "Anyways, this has to be finished."

The doctor sighed, "not when it impacts on your health."

Adam ran the final report and turned to face Dr. Oliver. "You don't quite understand yet, do you?" His face was tired but it was lined with traces of... sorrow? The doctor was baffled.

"Understand what? What it means to be a ranger, of course I do!" Pain and sufferance where the first adjectives coming to mind.

The black ranger shook his head. Zordon had powered down for the night, as had Alpha. Adam wished he possessed Zordon's capacity for explanation. "It doesn't matter how tired, sick or near death we are, that is small in our perception of things. Why worry about one life when billons more unwittingly reply on us for safety? You think the evil out there will stop once Angel Grove is conquered? I'm not afraid of dying, I'm afraid that when I do it won't be enough for the people of earth, of the universe. I believe than even death will not end the battle we have with evil. We were chosen because Zordon believed, we are strong and unique from his choice, and our lives are not worth living if we let down his belief. When you look at the world from that point of view, something like tiredness is a spec on the horizon. You ask any ranger, especially your son. As leader of us all, well he may not have death to look forward to; Zordon chose Tommy from evil and then chose him again. Twice blessed doubly cursed." Adam smiled sadly at the doctor who looked at him in shock. "You are beginning to understand now, aren't you? I suggest sleep will make it easier." With that parting statement, he teleported out leaving the doctor to contemplate how 6 teenagers could possess such wisdom and responsibility.

..........

The next day dawned peaceful and crisp. Those in the morning trades went about their routines as the rest of Angel Grove slept on. Well, almost all of Angel Grove slept on, there was a certain pink ranger who was wide awake, and for some reason she could not quite work out why. Then she remembered, her replacement was due to arrive in town today. Her smooth small face marred into a slight frown, Tommy has supported Kimberly's choice but she knew he felt a little cheated by her quick decision.

"Knowing Tommy he won't leave anyways." She muttered as she snuggled back underneath the covers for 'five more minutes.'

..........

"Kim, Tommy's here!" Her mothers' voice pierced through her drowsiness. Kimberly squinted at her alarm clock, her 'five minutes' had turned into two hours! The petite teens started to swear under her breath; apparently Tommy's tardiness was contagious!

"Can you send him up please?" the call back to her mother was muffled through a flurry of clothes as she searched for an outfit for the day. Seizing one triumphantly she headed for the shower. "I won't be long Tommy, promise" Her boyfriend halted as he walked into her room, how one person could have such a neat room one day and a complete war zone the next, was beyond him. He sat down on Kim's bed to wait; it wouldn't be long till they met up with Billy to pick up Kim's replacement. Tommy muffled a yawn, Lord Zedd and his night time antics was wearing thin on the entire team, something his father noticed and made his protests known. Tommy had shut him up by suggesting that he go and tell Lord Zedd himself that he wanted his 'little boy' to get more sleep 'so please stop being such a meanie!'. That suggestion had earned Tommy another lecture from Zordon on manners (something that was becoming frequent these days) and a cold shower that morning after his father had 'forgotten' his son and had a 30 minute hot shower. The white ranger made himself comfortable, Kimberly's showers tended to take some time.

..........

Two hours later and Kimberly was finally declared suitable for the day, Tommy sighed in relief as they detoured by Billy's house to pick up the ninja ranger who was as eager as they to meet their returned ally.

_Nervous Tom?_ Billy asked, picking up on his leaders anxiety. He was also the only one allowed to call Tommy, Tom. He knew that Kim's replacement had been a huge support for Tommy in the early days, Billy was slightly jealous of that fact but he pushed it away, labelling it irrational.

_Kinda I think, Um I don't know really, ya know?_ luckily for Tommy, Billy did. _Just don't tell Kim, she's really excited about this. Although not sure what the reaction is gonna be when Dad finds out, he's a little bit put out with me that I won't tell him who it will be._

_It's going to be fine, trust me_ Billy tried to sound reassuring.

_With my life_ came the automatic reply. "Aw man, not what we need right now!" Tommy's voice illustrated his annoyance as he swerved the car, Lord Zedd had sent down some guests to make their life difficult.

"Tommy just let me fight in this, I promise I'll stay near the back" Kim hissed towards her boyfriend, so that if Lord Zedd was watching, he would remain clueless. Tommy's face was covered in indecision.

"Fine, but stay to the rear and be careful – PLEASE!" Tommy gave his agreement hastily and the three turned their attentions to the putties coming towards them. "You clay brains are really gonna cop it, I am not in the mood!"

Billy and Tommy surrounded Kim, both intent on keeping her safe and distancing her contact with the putties. The putties attacked the rangers, demonstrating no intent, rather simply annoying the three. Billy and Tommy keep most of the putties away by using the ones they had defeated, throwing them towards the remainder of the group. Kimberly fended off her putties with a base ball bat Tommy had in his jeep, for reasons unbeknown to the Pink Ranger. As the fight progressed, Tommy was slightly separated from the group, this didn't concern him at this stage, they were slowly gaining the upper hand. As he glanced towards Billy and Kimberly, two putties grabbed him and threw him towards the car; he made an excellent human plane soaring through the air till his head stopped his flight into the side of his jeep. Billy felt it as his leader ungracefully landed, and the putties make their exit as suddenly they appeared.

"Ohmigod, Tommy are you okay?" Kimberly rushed to the fallen white ranger's side. He sat up, pain on his face as he gingerly touched his head. He already had one hell of a headache.

_Tom, you okay? Maybe we should get your Dad to check you over?_ Billy silently assessed his leader; he thought that Tommy may have received a concussion.

_No, no. Please I want to get to the airport, I can't miss this. We've got to go to Zordon after, let it wait till then.... Do you have any aspirin?_ Tommy pleaded with Billy; he didn't want to spoil it for Kimberly.

_Well, fine but no aspirin till you're checked over. You'll have to just deal with the headache I'm afraid, and I am definitely driving now_. Billy was firm as he helped his leader up. Kimberly glanced at Billy; she knew the two were 'talking'.

"It's okay Kim, Tommy will get checked out later, I'm certain his injury isn't serious. I will drive, just to be on the safe side. If we don't continue to the airport now, we are going to be late." Billy reassured Kimberly as she slid into the back of the jeep, Tommy sat in the front, and his head back on the seat with his eyes closed clashed with Billy's reassuring words.

"I'll be okay beautiful, I just have a killer of a headache." The soft reassurance from her lover lifted Kimberly's spirits. "Let's go Billy, of course we're now going to be late, he's not going to be surprised."

_Seriously Kim, he's okay and I'm keeping an eye on him, just in case. Now let's get to the airport!_ with that comforting thought Kimberly nodded and Billy drove the three towards the airport.

..........

The trio arrived at Angle Grove Airport 20 minutes later, 10 minutes after their target plane was due in. They rushed through the terminal, Tommy grumbling that all this running was hurting his head. "Aw leave off Tommy, Jase isn't gonna want to hear you grumble!" Kimberly joked, squeezing his hand quickly.

Billy stood on tiptoes, searching through the mass of bodies with his eyes, and cheating slightly, trying to pick up Jason's thoughts. He found him over by the baggage area, grumbling over the treatment of his favourite backpack. "Over this way guys!" Without waiting for a reply, he set off towards Jason, with Tommy's headache following behind him.

Jason looked up from his backpack when he heard a familiar voice, "Jason!" Kimberly squealed excitedly, flinging herself at him. He took a step backwards for the force of her embrace.

"Kimmie! God it's good to see you again!" His eye's slightly misted; he returned the hug to his 'honorary' baby sister. Before he had a chance to look up, he was assaulted from the sides by Tommy and Billy, patting him on the back and half hugging him.

"Hey Bro, Hey Billy my man, it's great to see you!" Jason returned the greetings, accidentally knocking Tommy on the head, the white ranger moaned slightly as his poor head was jostled more.

"Bro what's wrong?" Jason turned on his 'leader's voice', something the other rangers hadn't forgotten.

Billy spoke for Tommy, "You know how accident prone he was as the Green Ranger?" Jason nodded. "Well, nothing has changed, in fact Zordon now has his Dad treating us he's so bad." Billy was only half joking.

"Man Tommy, you never change huh?" Jason chuckled as he gave the white ranger another hug.

"C'mon Jase, get your bags, everyone is rilly excited to see you!" Kimberly started to pull at Jason's arm, her brown eye's pleading. Tommy and Billy moved to help Jason grab his bags before the flood of people wanting their own luggage made it impossible to leave quickly.

3 bags, one argument with an old lady and a growing headache later, the teens all piled into Tommy's jeep and Billy navigated his way through the mid day traffic. They quickly dumped Jason's gear off at Tommy's and then headed to the park, checking for people before teleporting to Zordon.

..........

Jason shivered at the reestablishment of the teleportation experience. As his vision cleared he looked around, the place had changed slightly since he had left.

"JASON, IT IS WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AGAIN." Zordon had missed his original red ranger. "I AM PLEASED THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO JOIN THE TEAM ONCE AGAIN, I KNOW YOUR EXPECTATIONS OF YOUR PLACEMENT IS THAT IT IS TEMPORARY, BUT THAT WAS NECESSARY. I AM DELIGHTED THAT I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO ENSURE THIS IS A PERMANENT PLACING."

Jason was stunned and overjoyed at the same time, as were the remaining rangers who had teleported in at Alpha's request. If Tommy's head wasn't aching so much, he would have been hugging Jason all over again.

"Wow Zordon, thanks!" Jason glanced at his 'Bro' who was looking pale. "You should sit down Tommy and get some painkillers" He hated to put a damper on the celebrations, but they could wait. Tommy glared at Jason, as pleased to see him he was, Zordon and Doc would not be pleased he delayed reporting an injury.

"SIT DOWN TOMMY. DOC IS NEARLY FINISHED IN THE INFIRMARY AND HE'LL WANT TO TAKE A LOOK AT YOU. WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Zordon willed a chair to appear for his white ranger.

"When the putties delayed us this morning." Tommy mumbled, he had placed his head in his hands, his headache was really picking up force now, and he was starting to feel dizzy. His ranger healing had taken care of the potentially dangerous concussion, it was still there but not with the prior high risk, ranger healing ignored minor things like headaches, much to the teen's displeasure.

"Wow, Jason! So you're the replacement! Great to see you!" Matthew strode into the room, shaking Jason's hand enthusiastically. The doctor then glanced at his son. "Accident prone Tommy strikes again?" he dryly asked as he powered up the portable scanner he always carried on him when dealing with rangering activities. He crouched down next to his son and held the scanner over Tommy's crown.

"It's a slight concussion. It'll be best if you come into the infirmary, you can lie on a med bed and sleep without worrying about the side effects, the bed will monitor you better than I can!" Matthew was relived that it was nothing too serious; his son had a tendency to wreak himself on frequent occasions. When he thought of that, it surprised him that he hadn't found it strange that Tommy stopped getting obvious bumps and scraps when he first became a ranger.

"No I can't, Jason needs to receive his powers, and I have to be here for this."

Dr. Oliver was about to protest when Zordon interrupted. "I AM SORRY DR. OLIVER, BUT TOMMY IS CORRECT. AS LEADER OF THE POWER RANGERS HE NEEDS TO BE PRESENT. IT IS A VERY IMPORTANT OCCASION FOR YOU ALL." The mage regrettably pulled rank.

"JASON, AS THE ORIGINAL RED RANGER YOU LED THE TEAM COURAGEOUSLY THROUGH EACH CHALLENGE THAT WAS PRESENTED TO YOU. THE TEAM DREW ON YOUR STRENGTH AND I BELIEVE IT WAS YOUR GUIDANCE THAT HELPED TOMMY BECOME THE LEADER HE IS TODAY. KIMBERLY CHOSE YOU TO REPLACE HER IN HER PENDING MOTHERHOOD, ANOTHER TRIBUTE TO YOUR SUCCESS AS A POWER RANGER. IT IS FOR THIS REASON THAT ALPHA AND I RESURRECTED THE GOLD RANGER POWERS. THESE POWERS ARE AKIN TO THE WHITE RANGER POWER, STAND ALONE AND PURE, THEY CAN NEVER BE TAINTED, HOW OFTEN EVIL MAY TRY. JASON YOUR ANIMAL GUIDE IS THE PANTHER, INTELLIGENT AND BOLD. YOUR ANIMAL GUIDE SUITS THE GOLD POWERS, AND THE CO-LEADERSHIP OF THE POWER RANGERS." Zordon's voice was filled with pride as he reintroduced Jason.

Tommy was stunned, and extremely pleased. The white ranger was largely uncomfortable with the idea that he would have to lead his former leader once again; he respected Jason to much to do that. At Zordon's signal, he and the other rangers morphed.

"STAND FORWARD JASON AND ACCEPT THE MANTLE OF THE GOLD RANGER POWERS." Jason stepped into the centre of the room, and light blessed his form. When the ranger's sight cleared, Jason had morphed into the Gold Ranger. His suit was black, with gold designs on his chest and helmet. There was a small panther on the back of one of his shoulders. The rangers formed a circle around the newest addition to the team and called upon their animal guides. The spirits raced around the rangers, blending Jason's Black Panther into the team. Matthew was memorized, he could hardly believe the event and forces present.

"WELCOME GOLD RANGER, MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." Zordon concluded the power transfer and regretfully Jason powered down. The remaining rangers followed suit, Tommy wisely sat down before he demorphed, the sudden power loss would do damage to his headache.

"Oh aye ai ai, Jason it is so wonderful to have you back!" Alpha was blubbering in his electronic way, overjoyed to have another ranger back on the team.

"Hey Alpha, it's great to be back, and I missed you!" Jason put his hand on the robot's shoulder, who nearly started to overload with excitement. The new Gold ranger's attention was redirected to his fellow leader, who had Kimberly fussing over him and by the look on Billy's face, was also being bossed to the infirmary. Doc was not needed in this case! Jason unconsciously echoed Billy's earlier jealously, he was really close to his 'Bro' and knew that to be jealous of the face that Billy truly knew the white ranger was frivolous but still.... He pushed it out of his mind; he knew there was no competition between friends. Tommy's protests floated over to Jason as he tuned back into events around him.

"Dad! Seriously, ranger healing is kicking in, I don't need to sleep, I just want to hang out with the guys." Zordon chose to remain silent; in this case it was the doctor's call, as long as Tommy remembered his manners. He quickly assessed the white ranger and found that sleep may help speed up the process, but lack of sleep wouldn't be detrimental either.

"Tommy, if you sleep then your headache will go away sooner, and you've got plenty of time to hang out. May I remind you that you agreed to follow my decisions when it came to medical matters?" Doc had resorted to pulling rank.

Tommy hesitated, he didn't want to argue or create a scene, but he knew that he was okay, simply badly in need for some headache reliever. "Can I offer a compromise?" The offer was made quietly, loud was not in vogue right now.

"Like what?" The doctor cautiously asked.

"Get Zordon to keep a visual on me, give me some pain reliever and I give you my promise that I will take it easy for the rest of the afternoon, no sparring or anything, unless ranger duty takes over." If the doctor wouldn't agree to this, Tommy was going to have to take the med bed offer; the pounding drums in his head had now progressed to a badly constructed orchestra.

Matthew thought this over. Tommy's concussion was nearly taken care of, thanks to ranger healing and the med bed would only speed the process up. He was in the habit of not totally trusting the advanced technology and methods', falling back on traditional methods when he thought it was necessary. "Fine. Just make sure you take it easy." A hypo spray appeared in his hands. Tommy looked at it warily, a hypo spray was only marginally better than a needle. "It's this or the med bed." Doc made the final terms clear. Tommy sighed and lent back in the chair. Pushing the device into Tommy's neck, Matthew administered the drug.

"Okay guys, how bout we go to Ernie's, bet your dying for one of his smoothies hey Jase? Aisha half suggested, half asked.

"Hey that's a great idea, let's go! Rocky, wanna spar?" Adam agreed with Aisha, he looked at Billy, "If you want, you and Jase could join us, two on two." This way, Tommy would be able to sit down with the girls, and his father will let up. The rangering team gave their agreement and they teleported to Ernie's, before Doc could change his mind.

..........

The youth centre had had an upgrade since Jason had last been there, but it still held the comforts of the Juice Bar and the workout area. The bulky owner spotted the Gold Ranger and hurried over. "Jason, it's great to see you, are you back for good?"

"Yeah Ernie, I'm here for good again. Man, it's great what you've done here." Jason stepped forward as Ernie clapped him on the back in welcome.

"Welcome back, smoothies are on me!" Ernie laughed at the delight on the teens faces; he bustled off to make all their favourites and then teens sat down at their favourite table. The guys, minus Tommy, went into the lockers to change into suitable sparring clothes. Kim and Aisha were fussing over Tommy, well really Kim was fussing over Tommy and Aisha was fussing over Kimberly who would soon give up rangering for awhile, the Pink ranger had started to show but only slightly. To the unknowing eye, the mother to be didn't even look pregnant, besides that glow all pregnant women seem to develop.

"Kim I'm okay really. Dad's pain relief is working wonders." Tommy reassured his girlfriend. The pain relief was really kicking in. "I just want to see Jason and Billy spar, Jase is gonna be really impressed with how much Billy has grown in that area." The pink ranger regarded her boyfriend sceptically. He had been known for throwing aside regard for his own person when it suited him. However, his complexion wasn't as pale as before and he was freely moving his head again, so......

"Okay, okay Ish! We'll go shopping again tomorrow! Doc wants me to take my leave of absence pretty soon, it may as well be after this next scan, and then we'll be able to seriously shop!" Kim turned her attentions away from Tommy to her persistent best friend. This next scan would tell how many children they were going to have and what sex they would be. Zordon had hinted that he already knew, but the look on his pink rangers face when he told her made the mage quietly keep the information to himself. Kimberly could be a force to be reckoned with when she put her mind to it.

Freed from his girlfriends persistent questions, the white ranger turned his attentions towards the workout mats, where the rest of the male members of the rangering team had emerged from the change rooms, fitted out in colour co-ordinated gi-pants and work out tops. Sighing softy, he wished he hadn't been so hasty in making an agreement with his father, the pain killer had worked wonders and he really did feel fine. But he knew that if he went against his promise, Zordon would have his hide. It simply was really unfair sometimes.

..........

Jason and Billy bowed to Rocky and Adam, added together with Jason's huge grin, it seemed that he was extremely pleased at being back with 'the gang'. The familiar feeling of the power coursing through his system and his closest friends at his side had placed him on a natural (or magical) high. Facing up to the Red and Black ranger, Jason settled into a relaxed fighting stance; this was gonna be fun!

The first 30 seconds of their match was light and relaxed, simply warming up their limbs for complex moves later on. One of the pairs would stay near the edge of the mats, lightly bouncing, and waiting for their turn against the others. Tommy was right in his prediction of Billy's improvement; Jason did notice and was pleased his old friend was still interested in the martial arts. Of the original five, Billy was the only one who didn't practice martial arts before the beginning of the rangers.

As the teens warmed up, their moves began to incorporate throws and sweeps, and a few non martial art techniques. Their main aim was to have of course, but it was always handy to try out new moves against friends, so that when the time came for the real thing, they were comfortable with the move. Tommy had Billy learning a new move involving a jumping roundhouse kick and finishing sweep. The ninja ranger was eager to try this out against Rocky, with Tommy watching for later comments. Billy lined Rocky up and the red ranger soon found himself flat on the mats. The genius was stunned, along side Jason and Adam. Tommy however, jumped up and cheered. "Excellent Billy!!" All traces of his headache was gone as he hurried down to the mats.

Jason stared at Billy. "Wow, Billy my man! That's was great, where'd ya pick that up?"

Billy blushed, still showing some of his self-consciousness that hadn't quiet left him "It's easier now Jase, when I'm learning new techniques I can actually 'see' what my instructor is tyring to teach me."

"You mean, using your mind as well as your eyes?" Jason asked cryptically, aware that they were in a public place.

"Affirmative, as long as my instructor doesn't mind." Billy glanced at Tommy, Rocky and Adam, all responsible for sharing their knowledge at some point or another.

"You know we don't mind Billy." Rocky stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. Billy nodded awkwardly.

"Hey guys!" Aisha's voice interrupted the moment. "Time to get moving to Tommy's house, if it's true that his mum is cooking a feast for Jason's coming home!" Jason's parents were away holidaying, since their only child had been over seas. Jason was staying at Tommy's house since his own home was being rented out. The gold ranger was hoping to find another place soon however, he didn't want to be a burden on Tommy's parents. The thought had crossed his mind that maybe Kim and Tommy would like to move out with him, but he hadn't found a way to bring up the subject.

The boys bowed to one another and quickly went to get changed. Tommy and the girls cleaned up their table and thanked Ernie on their way out. "No probs guys" Ernie gave a cheery goodbye.

..........

"So Kim, when's Doc doing your scan?" Adam asked quietly as they all walked towards Tommy's house. The group had bunched up in little groups. Aisha and Rocky were talking about his siblings, Jason, Billy and Tommy were leading the job, it seemed that Jason was doing the talking and the other two were listening and Kimberly and Adam were bringing the group up at the rear.

"Tomorrow it seems." The doctor had kept a constant eye on Kimberly during ranger duties but this was only the second scan she was having according to civilian records. "I'm to stay away from rangering as of tomorrow, even though my baby is protected by the power." She gave a sad smile. "It seems that Doc isn't as trusting of the power as Zordon is, although if I'm needed he won't be able stop me!"

Adam gave a gentle laugh, no one stood in the way on Kimmie's warpath. A shout from Jason drew his attention away from her. "Guys, look this old place is up for sale."

The group paused in front of the majestic old house. It looked well lived and comfortable, and large enough for Rocky's family! Jason had a wistful look in his eyes, if only he had the money for a place like this on his own, on a smaller scale of course. Unbeknown to the gold ranger, he was being watched by Tommy, who had his own reasons for thinking of buying a property. A plan began to slowly form in the long haired teens mind, if only....

"Come on guys!" Rocky said playfully, interrupting Tommy's thoughts, "Tommy's mum cooks the best potato bake and I'm starved!" A chorus of "Rocky!" went round the group and they moved onto the Oliver's.

..........

Tommy was waiting outside the hospital as Kimberly was reluctantly dropped by her mother. The reluctant part was due to her mother, who didn't want any one else to find out before she did about the baby. "Mum! I promise you're the first I'll call, now I'd better go or I'll be late!" A quick kiss and Kimberly was running up to Tommy, so they wouldn't be too late for his father.

Skipping the usual waiting period (it did pay off to be the doctor's son), they were ushered into his father's rooms where Kimberly was handed a gown and reassurance that Dr. Oliver was just cleaning up.

"Hi Kim, Scrap (this nickname was due to Tommy's habit to always in a scrap, an accident). Hop up onto the tap Kim and we'll take a look at your baby." Doc warmed up the gel for the teenager.

A little nervous, Kimberly laid on the bed, grabbing Tommy's hand for support, he squeezed it encouragingly. "Here we go." The doctor smiled at Kimberly, who he already regarded as a daughter in law. The doctor was silent as he brought the image of the ultrasound on the screen, the sound came in a minute later. The doctor frowned, something didn't seem right.

Tommy noticed his fathers frown. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"No, no nothings wrong." The doctor was quick to reassure the couple. "It's just the heartbeat.... It's not quite right, hang on." The doctor moved the image around, Tommy didn't know much about ultrasounds but he though he saw two spines in there.

The doctor's face broke into a smile "Congratulations you two, you are the proud parents of twins!" He reached out a hand to steady his son, after his concussion yesterday and this news now, Tommy was looked a little shocked.

"Oh my god!" He managed to blurt out, looking at Kim. His girlfriends face was beaming, twins, they were going to have twins!

"Right, let me just get a few shots of these guys." The doctor was silent as he retrieved the necessary records. "Now, do you want to know the sex?"

"It's kind of unfair isn't Dad, cause you already know don't you?" Tommy was still leaning on the bed. The doctor just grinned; he was elated that he was getting two grandchildren, two!

"Yes please Doc, we want to know" Kimberly managed to get around her joy to remember her manners.

"Okay, we'll you've got a pigeon pair, a boy and a girl!" This was too much for Tommy; he sat down in the seat next to the bed.

"A boy and a girl" He muttered. "Wow" He could feel Billy at the other end of the bond; obviously his joy and shock had jolted Billy a bit, Jason was shaking him, worriedly wanting to know what wrong. Billy wouldn't say anything till Kim and Tommy were ready however.

..........

About two hours later, with everyone told and the team in celebratory mood, they teleported to Zordon and Alpha to share in their joy. The little robot was bubbling with joy and their mentor was bursting with pride. The confirmation of Doc's announcement earlier that day also roused several suspicions in Zordon's mind. Suspicions that he chose to keep to himself for now.

Okay that's it for now; yes they are having twins, how exciting! Sorry about the long update, hopefully the next will be fore coming but I'll make no promises yet. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. If you have any criticisms please make it constructive. Just another reminder that this is AU, and I am Australian so my spelling is different from American. Thanks again!


End file.
